Trials of Seasons
by Sereneblaze
Summary: AU:Hitomi is a general under her country's command, she and the prince of the country have been friends since childhood, he loves her but she doesn't feel the same, everything seems fine until they go to war with Fanelia VH XP *rewritten*
1. The Start of a War

Disclaimer: The fact that I exist may be true be the fact that I own Escaflowne is not.

Trials of the Seasons

The Start of a War

Walking through the weaponry set throughout the outer kingdom, the soldiers training right out of the inner wall and all the guymelefs that were passing through the elaborate locked drop bridges, a figure hurried to reach the castle. This country of Kiaura was going to war with Fanelia; all were preparing for it. Women, children and the elderly were packing the necessities and hurrying themselves to airships which were to transport them to neighboring countries. All eligible men were out helping to prepare or finely tune the weapons or out with the experienced soldiers to train themselves for combat. The figure passing through came out of the shadows of the guymelefs, unveiling a young woman. One of the four Generals of Kiaura

_A war against Fanelia._ It was so surreal that only a few weeks ago all had faired well with them, until some disturbing news came from Egzardia.

(A few weeks pervious)

Through the corridors and hallways of the ancient castle of Kiaura noises of metal against metal were heard. Boorish cheers and applause echoed through the entire training court.

A duel was being fought between two soldiers. One was rather massive, while the other was on the thin side of description, both in helmets of angular design as custom in Kiaurian duels. Despite appearances the gaunt soldier held the lead over the other. The more bulky soldier was slow, having trouble keeping up with his opponent on more than one occasion. The large soldier gave his opponent a down slash with his massive sword; however the wiry soldier was long gone before the blow hit. Though it was of too much difficulty to be faster than the larger soldier, the gaunt figure was obviously gifted in speed. Within a quick movement the soldier was behind his large opponent. However his opponent had the insight to be aware of such movements and swung behind him. The wiry figure jumped into the air, dodging the attack, and with greater ease than thought possible landed on the blade wielded by the large solider, balancing himself on it. The massive opponent then swung the sword to send the wiry solder flying off but, in vain. The slim soldier had already jumped off the blade and was behind his opponent with the long sword in hand, pointing and nearly brushing against the large soldier's back.

He won. More cheers and applause exploded from the crowd that was watching them. The winner took of the mask to reveal that the soldier, instead of scared man in his later years, a young woman with brilliant set of green eyes. The loosing opponent took of his mask showing a chubby sportsmanship face. He smiled at the girl and said.

"Guess you beat me again, General." His tone was of good nature. The girl looked at him and said.

"Yes it seems so. I do suggest you quicken your pace. Your strength is a great assist however if you're not careful it can easily be overcome, Orin." She used a somewhat strict yet gentle voice. She was only of the age of 17 and already she was high ranked in the military.

"Ain't no one beating that lass!"

"So she be the one who had challenged ol' General Griffin and managed ta git away withot a scratch?"

"I guess she did make it in the army on her own!"

"I s'uppose t'was bruised egos that spoke of her bein' help by her pa' and the prince!"

The female general ignored all the comments and sheathed her sword. _Annoying._ She simply thought. The men were the worst companions to be around but, she had heard all these comments before. As the same repetition of words continued throughout her few years as general they all become simply annoying. Then a messenger came through the crowd and ran straight towards the female.

"Excuse me, General Hitomi but General Kanzaki requested an audience with you." The messenger said as he kneeled before Hitomi. Hitomi raised a brow.

"What's the basis of the audience?"

"He stated that there are important matters that must be discussed, Ma'am." The messenger quickly answered. Hitomi eyes slid down half way. She somehow knew what he wanted. She then turned around and said.

"Continue with your training I'll return shortly." She followed the messenger into the walls of the castle to meet General Kanzaki, her father.

(Inside the castle)

A man in his older years sat patiently in a room that was every bit of a general's office; there were documents dispersed about, maps of different countries on Gaea pinned up with knives and candle wax spilled on one entire corner of his desk as a testimony of his long working nights. He was busying himself with different documents when he heard a knock at his door.

"Name and purpose?" The man questioned without looking up from his work.

"General Hitomi Kanzaki. You requested an audience with me." The man's head shot up at the sound of that voice and name.

General Arien Kanzaki but, ever since his daughter became a general he had begun to be called by his last name and Hitomi by her first so as to avoid confusion. He hastily cleaned off one of the chairs where more documents were and then went back to his desk and composed himself.

"You may enter." He said in his baritone voice. Hitomi entered and gave the elder a salute and which was return. "Please have a seat." He said as he gestured to the now only paper free chair in the room. With a firm mouth to keep her smile at bay she nodded and grabbed the redeemed chair and sat down.

"You wished to talk to me?" The younger general asked.

"Yes. General Hitomi you are well aware as I am that Prince Terries is arriving tomorrow morning from his journey to Egzardia." He said as he fixed all the papers around him.

"Of course"

"Very good. Now, it seems that the Prince has made a special request that you be there." The older general stated as he eyed his daughter suspiciously.

"Wouldn't that be an obvious job for all the generals Sir?" Hitomi questioned with one brow lifted.

"Yes it would. However, it has been known that you display the tendency of avoiding the ceremonial greeting when the prince ever returns from the other countries. The prince would like to make sure that you're actually there this time. It's not good representation if all is not there to greet him." The older general answered with an accusing look in his eyes. An aggravated look passed over the young general's face but she contorted back to her calm demeanor.

"Very well then, I will make sure to be at the greeting grounds promptly. Is that all?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, I do believe so."

With that Hitomi immediately began to get up.

"However," He quickly said "I would like to talk to my daughter now." A tender smile broke out on his face. Hitomi then returned the smile, forgetting her previous aggravation and returned to her seat.

"Of course father."

"I realize you may not wish to talk about this but, why is it that you've been ignoring Prince Terries. You two were also close since you were little." Her father had been general long before her time, starting only seven years later in comparison to her. When Hitomi was three, her mother had caught an illness and died. The king and queen had been kind enough to allow Hitomi come along with her father when he had to go to the castle since she never took well to nannies.

Now the king was becoming ill and the queen wouldn't dare leave his side. They needed a secure fort hold for when the young prince would inherit the throne. Thus the prince began to visit many of their ally countries in order to reinstate peace treaties and also to establish himself as the new head of Kiaura.

"Its not that I'm ignoring him intentionally, you should know that. I'm just busying training some of the men here but, don't worry father I will be there to see him arrive." Hitomi answered with a sheepish grin. "But of course that couldn't be all you would like to talk to me about is it father?" Hitomi said with a coy smile.

"Is it so wrong that a father would want to see his daughter every once a week?" He said in a sarcastically sad voice which only made Hitomi smile. Arien look at his daughter.

_She almost looks like her mother._ He thought. She was not the most alluring female on Gaea, but she wasn't in any way unattractive. Her body had matured like any other young woman but she was on the thin side of it all. Her skin was fair despite all her time training in the sun, her face had lost some of its childish features only to be replaced with the features of a young woman, her facial features were normal but she had wide eyes that were the color of emeralds and golden brown hair crowned her head.

The length of her hair was rather short compared to other women, it only went to the middle of her back and it was always in a braid while every other girl would have their hair as go to their waist at times maybe an inch or two from the waist but nothing shorter than that. In truth, Hitomi had her hair shorter a while back. It at one point was of the length as most men and it took some convincing from General Kanzaki himself for her to let her hair grow out.

Arien smiled at the memory and then said. "You've grown up into a beautiful young lady Hitomi." He made sure to leave the stubborn part out. Hitomi gave him a playful smirk and said.

"I'm not sure about that father." A small laugh escaped her lips as she stood up and walked over to the windows. With her finger she started doing small swirls and circles on the glass. She looked down on her training attire, which was nothing more than black breeches, boots, gloves and a green sleeveless shirt overlapped by a brown leather vest. She would have to wear the bulky armor like clothing when greeting the Prince tomorrow. She was only general for two years but they still had not gotten her proper armor. The older general looked at his daughter and asked.

"Have you thought about taking on a husband." Hitomi pulled herself from the window and gave her father a mocking exhausted look.

"Not this again, father, I know you want the best for me but I don't feel the need to take on a husband. You know much better than I do that I don't have very much leisure time to be on the search for one either. Not only that but there's not a lot of men that I would ever consider 'husband' material." The older general couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's problem with the concept of marriage in her life. He then became aware of the time and straightened up his back.

"I believe that's all the time we have for now, Hitomi. We should probably return to our duties as generals now." He noticed that Hitomi had also straightened herself. Hitomi gave a respectful salute to General Kanzaki as General Kanzaki returned the salute to General Hitomi. Hitomi then turned around and walked out making sure to close the door quietly. When she closed the door she felt a cold air hit her, along with the world of reality.

_How sad_. She thought. She may be able to show her father a small act of the little girl he's always known but he had no idea how much she's changed. She walked down the hallway hearing nothing but the clicking of her heels on the stone floor.

(Morning)

It seemed as though all of Kiaura was at the greeting grounds to welcome the prince back. Everyone was excited for one main reason. This was the last country to visit in order to properly secure the future of Kiaura. Now, there would be no panic when the King died.

All the soldiers and those of high ranks were stationed properly at their assign spot at the docking deck which was fully embellished for this moment. All of the generals were in their armors; every single one of them stood like statues marveled in order and perfection. Hitomi, despite her wish to be in another place, was no exception. It wasn't long until the prince's ship was in sight. It balanced itself on the high winds before starting its descent. The entire military braced themselves far the harsh heat. The closer the ship came, the harder the winds thrashed about them but no one dared to make the slightest move. The winds soon stopped and immediately the prince stepped out of the ship onto the velvet red carpet that had been set for him. He walked with grace and pride marking each step he took. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet and his hair was pearl blonde color with wisps off platinum blonde. Hitomi swore she heard all the women 'oo' and 'ah' when a gentle breeze came and gently ruffled his hair. Needless to say, none of the women mind having him around at all. Just like Hitomi, he was 17. When he spotted Hitomi he seemed somewhat relaxed. To which Hitomi could only think.

_Well when you send a request to my father for me to be here, then of course I'm going to be here. Stop worrying you idiot._

He then approached the general stationed at the head of the red carpet. The generals immediately and unison saluted to him and he bowed his head in return. Then he said, "I request an audience with the generals and the advisors at noon." The generals and the advisors bowed.

"At your request." They said in unison. He looked at the faces of his generals but his eyes lingered on Hitomi's for a second longer before he went to the carriage that waited him. When he left all the generals then headed for the castle on foot.

(Later on)

Hitomi was walking down the halls with a bag slung over her shoulder. Once again she could only hear the clicking of her heels. The hallways and corridors were only lit with a few sparse torches, making it hard for anyone new to Kiaura to find their way around the castle.

_Lucky for me I've been here for most of my life._ She thought to herself. She knew where every single brick and slab of stone was. Hitomi then noticed that some light was leaking into the hallways and judging by where it was coming from it was from the garden. Hitomi then turned in that direction and confirmed her suspicions when she saw the garden door slightly opened. She walked up to it and opened it more so that she could pass through. The garden was a wonderful place; the queen took pride in the arrangements of wildflowers she placed here. The garden, however, was only reserved for royalty and others of important consideration. Hitomi closed the door behind her as she walked in. She had a feeling that she knew the one who was in here and even though she would prefer not to meet him she knew that she would have to eventually. She walked around going through the narrow turns and passageways of the plants until she spotted a familiar place. The spot she was in was circled by tall trees making it seem like holy ground with carved marble benches were placed near the trees so who ever would sit there would have shade and a good view. There was also a pond, with stones bordering it, lily pads and fish visible in the water. Hitomi spotted Terries sitting on the ground near the pond watching as all the fish pass by. Hitomi smirked and said. "You know the cleaning maids will have a fit again if you get grass stains on your clothes." Prince Terries smiled when he heard Hitomi's voice.

"They should know by now that I never care about stains or what not." He said in his kind voice. He turned his head and looked at Hitomi. "Thanks for actually being there this time."

Hitomi's eyes darkened slightly as she thought about the comment she made in her mind earlier that day. "Hey what are friends for? Besides, father would have gotten upset with me if I hadn't." Hitomi said as she waved the question off with a fake smile. Terries obliviously smiled at her and looked at the bag she had hanging over her shoulder.

"What do you have there?" he asked pointing to the bag. Hitomi looked at it and said.

"There was a sale today in the market. Father likes Kyberries and I know a cook hand that's always willing to make a very nice dessert for me when I provide the ingredients. Though taking one or two out from the group shouldn't hurt." She pulled out a dark pinkish red, orange spotted fruit that seemed the size of her fist and tossed it to Terries as she pulled one out for herself. Terries caught the fruit and took a bite out of it allowing the green juices to flow.

"Eating a Kyberry and relaxing in the garden. I miss those days when I could do that almost all the time." He said as he licked off the juices on his lips. He watched Hitomi as the juices dribbled down to her chin once she took a bite out of it.

"Come now. You've eaten piscus here too." She said jokingly as she used her hand to wipe off the trails of the juices before it stained her shirt. Terries smiled at Hitomi before looking back out to the pond.

"Remember when we were little and use to play here?"

"Oh, you remember something here other than eating Kyberries all day?" Hitomi said sarcastically. Terries laughed a bit but went silent as he waited for her reply. "Yeah I remember. We did some rather unthinkable things. Though, I must say that it was quite funny when I was finally able to push you into the pond." She said with an amused smile.

"Did you forget that I pulled you in right after?" Terries said with a coy smile. Hitomi gave a dry smile as she ignored the memory or mainly just the last part of it. "Our parents scolded us for ruining out clothes." Terries said as he laid himself on the ground.

"That's right we were allowed to go to the Silver Moon Ball." Hitomi said as the detail dawned on her.

"After we had begged them to let us go too. No wonder they were angry." Terries laughed. A huge smile was on his face as he laid down on his back, his mind going back to the years of his childhood. Hitomi just went and sat on one of the benches. There was something bothering her. She placed her head in her hand.

"So how did it go at Egzardia?" She questioned. Terries rolled over on his stomach; his smile wiped clean from his face.

"Why must you bring that up in here?" He asked with an exhausted voice.

"It is by no means a crime to ask a simple question, especially considering that I am one of the four generals and this information may be pertinent to the future of Kiaura." She answered with a serious face. Terries sighed and stood up.

"You could just wait until the meeting that's one of the main reason I asked for it." He said as he looked at her with imploring eyes. Hitomi nodded then stood up and starting walking out. Terries raised an eyebrow and said. "Surely you're not going to stop at that are you? I thought you were going to pry the information out of me Hitomi. It's what you always do." Hitomi looked at him, her stern eyes telling him all.

"I understand that my habits as a child have embedded themselves in you; however, I have no reason to lower myself and beg for information that I will receive in just time. I'm an adult and general now and I am of a much more matured mind, until the meeting your Highness." The tone that she used was very unfamiliar to Terries and never once when they were alone had she ever use formalities with him. Hitomi noticed the confused and upset look that Terries had. He was far too easy to read. Hitomi turned her back to him and said. "Forgive me. I've just been thinking too much for my own good it seems." Terries didn't say anything, not sure whether to let it go at that or do something. However, Hitomi wasn't going to give him an option. She took long strides out of the garden and back into the castle walls; the meeting was in an hour.

(At the meeting)

The generals and advisors sat at the table in the room the prince had requested. In total there were nine advisors and four generals. Prince Terries sat himself at the head of the long table. He then surveyed the room and everyone in it.

"I have gathered everyone in this room here for a very important reason. This is about Fanelia. From my trip to Egzardia I've heard the news that Fanelia now has an alliance with Zaibach. Prince Folken Fanel chose to become King of Zaibach and marry Princess Merle leaving his younger brother, Prince Van Fanel, the throne of Fanelia. We are already aware that Fanelia is allied with Asturia but now that Princess Marlene Aston has been married to the Duke of Freid, this has begun an unthought-of list of countries joining the Fanelian alliance. Daedalus has also joined the alliance to avoid any battles with Freid as well as Basram and Fanelia is already getting three more countries to join their alliances. Our alliance is only made up of Dardunlles, Egzardia, Taerus, Larinet, Yuccas and ourselves. Each day more kingdoms are joining Fanelia's alliance. Had tensions between Fanelia and us not been so hazardous perhaps this could be overlooked. However, we could never agree with their cruel and unorthodox ways no matter how many join them. They refuse to compromise with us and they have violated many of our laws and there have been bloodshed between both of our citizens. I ask now whether or not we should prepare to go to war with Fanelia." He announced.

Immediately, upset remarks exploded from everyone's mouths. Fanelia had been getting rather aggressive over the years ever since Queen Varie's unfortunate death. Now that they found out that they had an alliance with Zaibach it only showed that Fanelia was getting worse. Zaibach was a country that was full of assassins and advance technology, for Fanelia to join Zaibach would indeed increase their power. Though there were some countries that were neutral it wouldn't be long until Fanelia had them in their hands. Hitomi then noticed her father stood up and say.

"No matter what happens we can't afford to make an alliance with Fanelia, had it been before the unfortunate death of Queen Varie of Fanelia perhaps we would, but the ways that they now lead and do things is something we can not ever agree upon." Everyone agreed with him, however some had some worries. Collin stood up.

"Milord, you know better than we do about are situation with Fanelia. It's true that there seems to be no other way but war. However, we've only have a few countries that have joined our alliance and considering all the countries that are allies with Fanelia we might be outnumbered! Think of the casualties. We simply must persist with a new treaty with them. One that will let bygones be bygone but strictly adhere to the laws from here on out." He said in his aged tensed voice. There were some that considered the idea but many others who immediately disagreed. Amongst the chatter General Teret Riven then stood.

"That's a valid idea, however, you know our pride as a country. We can not let their crimes against go unpunished. The citizens will not let bygones be bygones. I suggest that we get some of the neutral countries to side with us if we can get enough countries Fanelia might not attack us, we're only a little alliance now and it's obvious that they just might to put out the small fire before it becomes a blaze of inferno. If we act quickly and become an alliance that would equal Fanelia's power then they might leave us alone and the same for us. No one is stupid to attack one who is equal, it may cause damage to us but it would also do damage to them. Fanelia will surely leave us alone and we would have stated nothing that would upset our people." The stoic general announced. Saradin looked at General Riven.

"Or it just might make them feel the need to attack us. It's common that when a man sees anything that may be a threat to him he will either make friends or attack to feel a sense of security. Since Fanelia has changed so much we can't exactly expect that they'll acknowledge us and leave us alone they just might attack the moment we get as powerful as they. If they're successful, no one would dare to challenge them" The old man croaked through his aged lips. Hitomi sighed. This was a very difficult situation.

_Just what are we going to do?_

(Back to the original time)

The meeting had ended there and was to be decided at another time. However the day that another country had joined the alliance of Kiaura they were attack with the enemy waving a Fanelian flag. The attack left 5 of Kiaurian soldiers dead. It was proven that Fanelia indeed planned the attack. This was the final offense. Soon war was declared between Fanelia and Kiaura including those who allied with them. The young woman, General Hitomi, hurried to the castle. Her father wanted to see her before the start of the war.

Sereneblaze


	2. The Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I'm not making any profits out of this story so don't bother suing.

Trials of Seasons

The Enemy

General Hitomi Kanzaki quickly entered the ancient castle of Kiaura. She ran through the labyrinth of corridors and hallways towards her father's office. When she saw the large oak wood door in her sights she slowed down. She was heavily breathing and her hair was in disarray from her trip. She took one deep breath to soothe her heart's rapid pace and quickly smoothed out her hair as she regained her posture then she knocked.

"Come in." She heard her father's voice call. However she hesitated.

Something in her father's voice didn't sound right and she was not sure why. The pitch and volume of his voice was normal but the quality of it was off. Was there something wrong? Hitomi wasn't quite sure what to think and prepared herself whatever the situation was as she slowly twisted the knob and entered the room.

"You called, General Kanzaki?" She asked masking the uncertainty in her voice. She looked to where her father was. He was standing at the window looking out in deep thought. Hitomi's eyes widened. He looked different. However, it now made sense to her why.

_That's right._ She thought. _It's the anniversary of mom's…_

_Don't think about it_

"Please Hitomi, at the moment no titles." He whispered. Hitomi's shoulders automatically slumped down, a habit that developed out of her father's and her way of communicating. Her expression was full of concern. It had been a long time since she had seen her father in this way. Almost like when…

_No, don't think about that now._

"Father, wha-"

"Hitomi." He father cut her off. It made her look up to his eyes and she immediately wanted to look away. The extreme depth of pain and sadness that was so blatantly obvious in his eyes made her think back to the last time they were like that.

_Fourteen years ago…_

She wanted to close her eyes now. She didn't want to think about it.

"Please stop hiding." He father whispered. Hitomi knew that her face had taken on a shock expression. Perhaps it was because she was having an inner conflict that she didn't have her normal range of control over herself. His words though… why would he say those words? Her mind jumped to a few weeks ago.

_**How sad. She thought. She may be able to show her father a small act of the little girl he's always known but he had no idea how much she's changed. **_

_But he couldn't possibly know could he?_

"Hitomi." He said again.

"Father, are you all right?" She echoed the concern in her voice. She wanted him to be normal again. She didn't want to look at him anymore, not like this. She didn't want to be reminded of-

_Don't think about it._ She reminded herself.

To her relief, her father's eyes suddenly changed at the sound of her voice. They were joyful and stern again, the eyes that she had always seen everyday of her life.

"Ah, please excuse me daughter. I'm afraid I'm getting too old, I'm starting to say odd things." He gave her a small weary smile. "Please forgive me." He ran his hand over his face in exasperation. Hitomi smiled at him to show that she accepted his apology. He smiled back in relief. "Thank you. Now," He began as he headed over to his desk "I called you here to discuss some things with you." He pulled open the drawers and looked through all the papers that he hastily stuffed in between the folders. He stopped for a moment and Hitomi had assumed that he had found what he was looking for but before she could ask he had resumed his search. After a while he finally found what he was looking for. It was a few pristine sheets of white embroidered papers. He placed it firmly on the desk and looked at Hitomi.

"What is that?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"The prince brought some very important documents from Egzardia. It seems that he had made … an 'arrangement' while he was there and these are the proof." He said in a very solemn tone as he slid the papers over to Hitomi. She looked them over and saw just how important they truly were.

The prince was now engaged to the princess of Egzardia.

"Father, this is good news. Prince Terries will be getting married, though I admit that the timing is horrendous. Now surely we are much more secure now more than ever." Hitomi exclaimed excitingly. Her father at first looked at her puzzled as he tried to decipher her actions.

"It is indeed good news. Egzardia is our greatest ally. This bond with such a powerful nation will surely help us. However, I must wonder why the prince kept quiet about this." He said as he took the paper and placed them back in his desk.

"Father, we're about to begin the war. Even when the Prince first came from Egzardia the tensions between us and Fanelia was the most prominent issue. Bringing marriage into it would only taint such wonderful news that it is. He perhaps was waiting until our situation was more stable." Hitomi quickly said. Her father smiled as realization dawned upon him.

"It seems I was wrong again." Hitomi looked up at him.

"Father?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself, at my old age it becomes habit." Her father quickly answered.

"You're not that old." Hitomi said giving him an exhausted look. Her father only smirked and then he walked over to her. She looked up at him and was surprised when he suddenly hugged her. She quickly recovered and returned the hug. Then he let her go and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't need to fight." He whispered. Hitomi eyes widened before they narrowed at his meaning.

"It is my duty." She spoke with an edge at her voice.

"And it is my duty to see that you are safe."

"I am fully grown father, I do not need protection. I believed I've proven this before." Hitomi said in a heated tone as she pointed to the emblem burnt onto her armor.

"I am aware of that, however, this is not the same situation as before, Hitomi. This is war. Killing you would be the kindest thing they can do to you. If you are caught those savages will…"

"I am not oblivious to the situation, father." Hitomi continued stubbornly. They both stood there in silence as General Kanzaki removed his hands from his daughter's shoulders and looked at her. He knew she would not budge. One of the things he passed down to her was his stubbornness.

"I can not let you fight in this. It will scar you, perhaps, if you're lucky, not physically but mentally and emotionally it will." He continued. Hitomi clenched her fist and tried not to give into her anger.

"And what of you, father? If this battle is so horrendous why do you voluntarily give yourself to fight in it?"

"I am needed. I have experience and ability to lead the men. I have seen the horrors that war provides and though I am not immune to it I will be able to survive. I am old as well; it is not as much of a tragedy if I do die." He rumbled loudly with a sharp stare at his daughter.

"…it will be a tragedy to me." Hitomi whispered. General Kanzaki's anger subsided at those words. The ghost of his wife seemed at that moment to be staring right at him through his daughter's face telling him it would all be okay. He refused to notice her though and allowed his stubbornness to guide him.

"Hi-…"

"I was chosen as one of the four generals was I not? I have a duty to protect all of Kiaura and her people, do I not? I can not turn my back on my country just as much as you. Despite what you think, I am needed as well." Hitomi spoke clearly.

"You're not thinking clearly Hitomi-"

"No, father, you're the one who is not thinking clearly. Despite your wishes I will be in this war as the king has demanded. Or will you force me to disobey and dishonor my country?" Hitomi asked with narrowed eyes. Honor was a major part of both Hitomi and her father's make-up. Arien look at his daughter's unwavering eyes and sighed.

"Honor will do you no good if you're dead." He then pinched the skin over the bridge of his nose. Hitomi looked at her father and then looked to the window.

"… I believe the only reason we are having this argument is because of my gender." She whispered to him. Arien looked up not really recognizing her words at first. Would he be having this same dispute had Hitomi been born a boy? He would still be worried and overly concerned that is for certain but…

"That has nothing to do with it. Even if the Lord of Gaea had presented you to me as a boy I would still try to dissuade you from this war."

"Even knowing that you could do nothing about it?" Hitomi asked again. "It is known that all men of age are meant to be in war despite their position on it. You as a general would all but uphold it and as an example you'd send your son, had you been given one, to war. I know your pride for it is the kind that flows through me." The general stared at his daughter while she stared back. They both refused to give up. With a sigh Hitomi then added. "I won't let Fanelia get a hold of me, father. I can assure you that." There was still silence. Arien looked away. There was no use in arguing. He had known this before but his nature refused to give up. Hitomi waited for her father to face her again but to no avail. She looked to the window as well and noticed the sun's position in the sky. Her time with him was up. "Forgive me father but I have to return to my battalion." She said quickly and turned on her heels to leave. The old general closed his eyes and turned right before Hitomi was out the door.

"You're not allowed to die." He grumbled softly. Hitomi turned to her father with a momentarily surprised look before she gave him a small smile.

"Yes sir." She said quietly. As she closed the door her father looked away from the door to try and forget about the fresh argument that had occurred between him and his daughter. He walked over to the desk and looked to the drawer that he stowed away the marriage papers in between the prince and the princess of Egzardia. He carefully pulled the drawer open and looked at the official documents that bound the prince to the ally princess and was reminded of his thoughts before the dispute between him and his daughter broke out.

"You aren't in love with him after all." He whispered to himself.

On the other side of the door, Hitomi sighed. The fight between her and her father was something she knew would happen once the war between the countries was announced, however, she did not expect it to be so tiring. She thought back to before the fight started and remember the prince's engagement.

"He's getting married… now? Something isn't right." She whispered. She then glanced in back of her to where her father's door to his office was. She could only think back to earlier when he had asked her to stop hiding. She completely forgot the fight between them and sighed. "Forgive my lies, father." She whispered to herself.

(Outside the border of Kiaura)

Figures in dark armors were gathering at the outskirts of Kiaura. All of them were well hidden and seemed like nothing more than mere shadows. Their guymelefs were stealthily hidden within the forest and within the clouds their ally airships waited patiently holding more guymelefs and very heavy weaponry. The pilots were standing close to their guymelefs, ready for the moment when it all begins. One of pilots stood with a posture that could be only identified by royalty, the King of Fanelia. By the distance all the shadows put between themselves and him it seemed that he was a very intimidating character. A shadow then moved towards him.

"Milord." The shadow quickly whispered. "Zaibach has already dispatched more airships in our aid."

"Some how I doubt we need all of their resources but I suppose if we're going to stop nuisance we might as well make sure that we put out this fire completely." The king whispered to the shadow. The shadow nodded.

"Yes sir. Also King Folken and Queen Merle wish you well in battle and if need of anymore aid, don't hesitate." The shadow added.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." The king quickly said. The shadow bowed and vanished. The king stepped forward into a ray of light, uncovering his red glowing eyes as he looked upon Kiaura.

"Such a peaceful kingdom yet, so unwilling to cooperate. It is time to finally teach them what happens when they start unwanted fires." He whispered venomously.

(Outside the castle of Kiaura)

Hitomi quickly walked around the castle to get to the stables. She needed to get back to her battalion. There was no telling when the war would start. Her mind began to race at the thought of that; going through topics she didn't want to think about at the moment as she look grabbed a saddle and placed it on the horse.

_Why would he hide it? I have known him since childhood. Did he even discuss it with his advisors? Why would he do this when war is our major worries? This isn't like him._ She thought to herself. She then became angry at herself. She didn't want to think about it. However, if she didn't then the only other thing she could think about would be- _No, not that_. An arm then shot out and grabbed her as she was about to lift herself onto the large animal. Her instincts took over as she spun around to put her hand on the offending arm to try to break it off. Then she saw that it was Terries

"Terries?! What are you doing here?" Hitomi asked surprised. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I was trying to find you." He answered as he looked down at her hand. Hitomi looked too and then quickly let go. If she hadn't saw that it was him in time, his arm would have been broken.

"Sorry you surprised me." Hitomi said as her face turned red from embarrassment. "So why were you looking for me?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said as his smile faded. Hitomi blinked slightly. His face was filled with guilt. Her eyes slid half way and she tied the horse's reigns to a nearby post. She knew what he wanted to talk about and there was a good chance that it would take a while.

"If it's about the engagement between you and the princess of Egzardia, I already know." She said simply. Terries' eyes widened in horror.

"You knew!? But how?" He quickly questioned. The horse neighed at Terries now loud voice. Hitomi patted the horse to tell it that everything was okay.

"Have you already forgotten that you have to bring the documents of proof that you're to be wed so that you can't go against your word? My father and the advisors were bound to look at it." Hitomi stated nonchalantly as she turned her face to him a bit. "Just how long did you expect to hide it from us, or your people for that matter? Why now when we're on the brink of war? As great as an omen it is, engagement isn't something you do in times such as these." She said looking very annoyed.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter Hitomi …there were complications." Terries said tiredly. His fists were tightly gripped showing that he was very upset. "I had no choice. I had to make a deal. All that information I had attained from Egzardia, Hitomi, came at a price." He then let his fists go and looked at her sincerely. "Mother is a very good friend with their queen so I know the princess she's agreeable and likable but I just don't-," He became frustrated. "…Hitomi I don't love her!" He yelled as he grabbed both of her arms. The horse neighed again at Terries actions towards Hitomi. Both Hitomi and the horse were shocked and alarm by it. Hitomi she looked up at him. There a look in his eyes, something that she never noticed there before.

_When did that happen?_ She thought. _In fact, since did when did I have to up at him? Weren't we always the same height?_ He was now two inches taller than her._ Wait, this isn't the time to be thinking this. _She chided herself.

"Let go of me." Hitomi said once she was out of her thoughts. "We don't have time for this."

"Hitomi!" Terries pleaded as he let go one of her arms and used his free hand to bring her face towards his which immediately brought on Hitomi's discomfort. "Please, I didn't want to go through this. I don't love her." He repeated. He started to bring both of their faces closer. Hitomi eyes widened at his action and she immediately yanked herself away from him.

"Stop it now." She said sternly. Terries looked at her, his eyes still shining with the look that mystified Hitomi. They stood there looking at each other for what it felt like an eternity. Hitomi broke the gaze. She knew she couldn't leave it like this but she had a duty to fulfill. Terries then grabbed both of her arms, forcing her to face him.

"Hitomi." He urged his face close to her. "I love you. Please understand how I feel." He quickly said.

_What?!_ She couldn't believe this. She knew that her face was giving off just how shocked she was. When the initial shock passed though she realized that she didn't have time to deal with her thoughts or emotions at the moment. She had to get back to her men.

"You're engaged to the princess of Egzardia. You have to stay faithful." Hitomi heard herself say tiredly. Terries's grip only tightened. Hitomi closed her eyes. "You have a duty to your people as do I. I am General Hitomi Kanzaki, one of the four Generals of the proud nation of Kiaura. Who are you? Are you not the prince? Is not your father bed bound and knocking on heaven's door? Do you not as well serve a duty to help protect this nation? We do not have time for this." She said looking at the stone wall next to them. She was reminded again of the fight that occurred earlier between her father and her.

"I may be engaged to her but as I said I never wished for it in the first place. How many times must I tell you?" He yelled. Hitomi looked up at his eyes. He was in his own world at this point. He didn't acknowledge anything she was saying, or how she was saying it.

"Terries." Her eyes were brimming with anger and worry. Terries saw that and finally snapped out of it. He closed his eyes and loosened his grip on her. He pulled himself away from her then reopened his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He began with a sigh. "You are right. We do not have time for this. Forgive me." He said as he looked at her and smiled. Hitomi was relieved that he had finally listened to her.

"You need not even ask Prince Terries." She said as she bowed to him. He frowned upon the action but before he could say anything she had already untied the horse and was heading towards the outer wall. Terries sighed as he eyes stayed on her. Before she was completely out of sight he called to her.

"When this war is over I will come to you again with the same feelings." Despite the pace she was going she still caught his words but did nothing. Terries watched her go. His eyelids slid halfway closed before he went in his own direction. When she knew she was completely out of sight she slowed the horse down to a walk and lowered her head enough that her bangs covered her eyes completely. Her teeth showed as she clenched them and her fists were gripped tightly on the reigns. She allowed her emotions to overcome her.

"Idiot. You stupid idiot. You never understood, even now you still don't." She whispered. She then looked up. She stopped clenching her teeth and as she tried to control tears daring to spill over onto her face. When she felt that she wouldn't be able to do it she fiercely rubbed her eyes with her arm. She then kicked and made the horse go at full speed. _No one understands. They can't understand even if I shout it at the top of my lung_s. She angrily thought as she continued.

(The outer wall of Kiaura)

"Any movement?" A voice whispered to the one of watchmen.

"Not yet Lieutenant Mamoru sir." The watchman whispered back as he eyes moved across the border. Mamoru, with his hazel orbs, looked as well. He could not detect any movements.

"Very well then." He whispered as he stealthily climbed down from the tower on the stone wall.

"How does it look?" Another Lieutenant asked once Mamoru was down.

"There's nothing, however, it's too quiet for my tastes. I know they'll start any minute" Mamoru whispered as he brushed his jagged brown hair out of the way.

"I know what you mean." The other Lieutenant whispered as he viewed the all their men all anxiously waiting. The sight of high ranking amour caught both of the lieutenants' eyes and turned to the approaching figure. Hitomi slowed the horse down and jumped deftly onto her feet in front of the lieutenants

"Status Report" She quickly demanded. The lieutenants stiffened and immediately answered.

"All is quiet." They said in unison. Hitomi sighed.

"I was afraid of that."

"Forgive me ma'am, but are you not suppose to be with the other generals over by the guymelef hangar?" Mamoru asked.

"Technically yes however, I needed to get a feel of the situation down here. Depending on how the battle starts may give us an advantage on how to finish it." Hitomi quickly answered as she headed towards the watch tower. "Or at least that's what General Riven insists on."

"Yes, I suppose that would be General Riven's logic." Mamoru muttered slightly as he watched Hitomi climb up the tower and then climb back down.

"The wait's excruciating." The other lieutenant said once Hitomi was back on the ground.

"I can imagine." Hitomi mumbled as she viewed the awaiting soldiers. She thought back to the argument she and her father had and looked at the faces of the soldiers before turning away. Just how many of them would never return again. "Well we might be in for quite a wait so I suppose I'll just join the rest of the generals." Hitomi said to the two lieutenants. Before she got to her horse there was a sound of metal hitting stone. All eyes were on the stone outer wall. One of the watchmen carefully inched his way to the object.

"It's a-!" Before he could get the words out more grappling hooks flew through the air and made sharp scrapping sounds as they caught onto the stone wall.

"Fanelia's attacking!!!" Another watchman shrieked.

"But there's no one there!" A watchman from the far left shouted in confusion.

"It must be the invisibility cloaks" Hitomi whispered.

"All to arms!!!" The lieutenants roared as they raced to get to their men.

Hitomi mounted herself on her horse again and sped up to the guymelef hangars where the other generals were while on the way shouting at soldiers to get to their stations. She didn't dare to glance behind her at the mounting chaos. From the distance she already saw all three generals and prince suited in their guymelefs heading towards the front lines. One of the guymelefs paused and looked at Hitomi.

"What happened?" came the voice. Hitomi recognized it as General Riven.

"They threw grappling hooks over; the watchmen were not able to spot them, it's possible that they're using Zaibach's invisibility cloaks. I'm not sure what happened after that." Hitomi yelled quickly.

"Very well then" He announced and continued his way. Hitomi continued her way to the hangar. Once there she jumped off her stead and climbed the metal stairs to get into the cockpit of the awaiting guymelef. Once inside she waited as the guymelef tightened its restraints on her. It hurt a bit. She had been so busy training men for the past month that she had forgotten this part. She lifted her leg slowly and heaved the metallic giant up. She headed out of the hangar and saw the battle had already amounted to chaos.

(Outer wall)

The King of Fanelia watched the attack. From his spies' reports Kiaura only had five guymelefs so there was no need to attack with his own fleet of guymelefs just yet. In his guymelef, he stood at the forest line and shouted out his commands to the foot soldiers. He had men plant explosives on the stone wall to try and create an easier entrance for his men; however, Kiaura outer wall proved to be more capable than he initially thought. It took them more than seven tries before the stones finally gave way. The foot soldiers immediately flowed through the newly made entrance. The king saw the line of Kiaura's guymelefs in the distance. All of those who were in guymelefs began to come out of the shadows as if knowing what the king's next command would be. "Move out." The king whispered as he unsheathed the guymelef's sword.

(Inner Wall)

Hell. That was the only way to describe what was going on. Fire had erupted everywhere as if it had been in hiding, a number of soldiers had already been killed and were strewn nearly over half of the battle field; their screams seemed permanently imprinted in the walls. Because the Fanelian soldiers were intermingle with their own the Generals and the Prince had no choice but to stay in the back so that they would not cause any deaths of their own men accidentally. All they could do was shout commands. The catapults had already been used as much as ammo would allow. With each new surge of enemy troops General Griffin had the archers behind them rain down arrows on them. Their aim was excellent and killed instantly a good number of Fanelia's men. However, Fanelia soon began to counter act with their archers.

Hitomi was starting to have trouble breathing. _Bastards_. This must have been what her father meant. She felt her heart accelerate. "Calm down Hitomi." She whispered to herself. "A rash mind will only get you killed." Then she saw them, the Fanelian guymelefs lining the forest just outside of the outer wall. A white plated guymelef stood in the center of the line, the Dragon. Escaflowne. Hitomi heard the Prince and generals draw their sword and she did the same. She tried to ignore the chaos that surrounded her and focused straight ahead where the opposing metallic giants were. She heard her father yell a code word out to the men in front and behind them which was a signal for them to get out of the way if they wanted to save their lives. The Fanelian guymelefs saw that the Kiaurian guymelefs were ready to attack them and began to advance towards them. Prince Terries then raised his sword towards the sky.

"FOR KIAURA!" He roared.

"Kiaura." Hitomi whispered feeling the adrenaline pump through her veins. Both lines immediately charged at each other. However, before they clashed, the Fanelian guymelefs then disappeared. They were using the invisible cloaks. The Kiauran guymelefs put themselves together shoulder to shoulder with their fellow guymelefs to form a circle. They were prepared for this. Hitomi noticed a glint in front of her.

"Maeshowe!" Hitomi yelled. It was a code word that meant that they were in front of her. Hitomi and the others moved immediately from the circle. With careful precision Hitomi struck to where she saw the glint and blood immediately met her sword as she went through. Terries and General Riven also had a kill. They quickly returned to their position and waited again. This repeated three times before the Fanelians switch their offense and attacked them from above, scattering the Kiaurians. Now they had no choice but to fight on they own. Hitomi eyes were good though and she was able to detect most of the guymelefs. Riven also had good eye sight. This left the other Kiaurian's very vulnerable.

_Unless Riven goes through with his plan._ Hitomi thought to herself. Riven had learned from previous combat with Zaibach that they were unable to use their cloaks in water. Hitomi just didn't know where on Gaea he planned to get water though.

As if on cue Riven then shouted "Ukri!" The archers that had earlier scattered to make way for the guymelefs appeared at the top of the inner wall and shot at a specific area of the outer wall that had been purposely been made weak by Riven. Once that area had been broken water flooded through the gaps.

"Where did you manage to get all that water?" General Griffin questioned in his gruff voice. The nearest water resource was a good three miles away.

"Channels my friend, channels." Riven said pridefully.

"Like hell-"

Their short banter was interrupted by a loud "Attack" from the Fanelians were let go of their cloaking devices. They attacked with a strong force. Hitomi was nearly cut in half. She quickly blocked the attack but she and the Fanelian guymelef were both locked with each other's sword.

"Shit." Hitomi whispered as sweat broke out on her face. This one was strong. Speed was her strength not power. She hardened her body and forced her to push her opponent off of her. It worked; however, he kept coming at her. Hitomi could do nothing more then either block or dodge them.

_I can't continue on like this. Even if I do finish him, I would have wasted too much energy and won't be able to defend myself._ She thought as she and the enemy was locked within another block. She then noticed that the breastplate where the drag-energist laid was wide open. If she attacked that his guymelef would immediately lose function but she couldn't get to it now. She also knew that if she wasn't blocking him he would be protecting that area and there would be no way to stop him. Then an idea dawned on her. She quickly pulled herself out of the block and then raised her sword above her head seemingly ready to attack him. The enemy automatically prepared itself for the attack with a block leaving the breastplate open again. Hitomi then redirected her sword and hit the jewel of the breastplate. The guymelef stopped moving completely and fell backwards. Hitomi breathed a small sigh of relief.

"General Hitomi! Behind you!" One of the other generals yelled. Hitomi quickly spun around and blocked the attack of another guymelef.

"That could have ended badly." Hitomi whispered to herself. She attacked the guymelef quickly and before giving it any time to think she ran it through. "There isn't even a moment to rest on my laurels."

"General Hitomi pay attention." She heard her father's voice yell.

"Sir!" She answered slightly annoyed.

"Well I must say General Hitomi, you've lasted longer in this battle than I expected." General Riven commented. Hitomi wasn't exactly sure if she should have either taken that as an insult or a compliment.

"Enough talk!" General Griffin yelled annoyed at his fellow generals. The battle raged on. Terries only had one opponent throughout the entire battle and that was Escaflowne. Hitomi was surprised that the King of Fanelia had actually challenged Terries immediately at the start of the battle instead of sending pawn guymelefs to try and weaken him. Apparently the Fanelian King was very confident in his skills. Despite the king's skills though, his pawns were slowly being out numbered. Soon there were only three of them. The Kiaurans were grateful for it. Their arms and legs ached and they were drenched all over in sweat. Hitomi's body ached most of all, despite her skills she did not have as much endurance as the other generals. However it soon would be over. The king of Fanelia noticed that his support was now lacking.

"Seems I do need backup." The king spoke nonchalantly. He then pulled himself from Terries and pointed his sword to the sky. A red light was then sent from it in to the sky. The Kiaurians feared what would happen next. They were right to fear. Black specks in the sky soon appeared. Before any of them knew it dust was everywhere and not one of them could see. When it finally cleared there stood a mass of enemy guymelefs that triple the amount that was there before.

"Lord of Gaea." General Griffin whispered in panic. Terries stepped forward towards the King, ready to fight him again. However he was stopped when two pawn guymelefs jumped in front of the Fanelian king.

"You have fought splendidly I must admit. However it would be in your best interest to surrender now. There is no chance that they could possibly face all of my fleet." The King of Fanelia spoke.

"I refuse to surrender to the likes of you!" Terries yelled.

"Foolish boy! Make it easier on those who live and surrender." The King said to Terries.

"Shut the hell up you bastard. You're nothing but cold-blooded killers! The people here have lost their homes and family because of you. We will not surrender!" He yelled as he charged at the king. He immediately killed the two pawn guymelefs protecting him and was battling the king again. The rest of the enemy guymelefs then charged forward and began fighting the generals. Hitomi kicked the legs from under her new opponent's guymelef and pierced the guymelef's armor with her sword. Another guymelef came up behind her but she spun around and crushed its drag-energist before it could touch her. She took this brief chance to look out for any other guymelefs aimed for her. She then caught sight of her father. He was some difficulty with a pair of guymelefs that had teamed up on him. Hitomi immediately found herself rushing over to help him but he was able to kill the two before she got there. Hitomi grinned.

"Thought you were done there for a minute General!" She yelled sarcastically. Her father turned around and looked at her.

"A man like me can not be defeated so easily." He answered back. Hitomi smiled. She then turned around in time to slice a Fanelian guymelef that was creeping up on her in half.

_Glad I'm made of the same caliber as you then_. She thought as she charged another pawn.

"Your child has the makings of a good warrior. The Lord of Gaea seems to work in mysterious ways." General Griffin yelled to General Kanzaki as he killed three guymelefs. Hitomi heard the comment and made a note to herself to hide the old Griffin's ale.

"Those mysterious ways would explain why you're still alive." General Riven said to General Griffin as he disarmed another pawn.

"Shut up Riven!" General Griffin quickly answered back. Hitomi sighed at both of the generals behaviors. Even now it seemed like they were at a bar talking about the good old days instead of fighting in a battle. Hitomi blocked an attack from another guymelef and pushed him off before she quickly kneeled and cut the legs from under it. She stood up and immediately went to the next opponent.

General Kanzaki looked at Hitomi after another kill. He knew that Griffin's comment was true. Then he noticed a Zaibach guymelef creeping on his daughter while she was still fighting. The metallic giant stood a good distance away from her so she was not able to sense him. The guymelef the stuck out its arm with its crima claw aimed at Hitomi. Arien Kanzaki's eyes widen. Another guymelef attacked him but he quickly ran it through. He immediately rushed forward to Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Get out of the way." He yelled as he saw the claws shoot out. Hitomi heard her father's voice and spun around. She saw the claws coming at her; however, she was locked in a block with another guymelef. She closed her eyes; she was going to die.

She heard the sound of metal piercing metal and flesh. However she was unharmed. Her father's guymelef fell forward onto its knees. Hitomi was frozen. "No." She whispered. Her father's guymelef pierced in five different places with blood spilled on the wounds. The guymelef smashed into the ground and her father fell out of the guymelef on the ground with his own blood pooled around him. Anger filled her. She looked at the guymelef in front of her and pushed forward with a scream. The opponent was knocked down and she raised her sword and plunged it in the guymelef. She spun around and looked at the guymelef that struck her father. With another scream she charged at him using every single bit of strength in her body and ran him through. The guymelef fell. However it didn't take the pain away.

Hitomi couldn't breathe. Tears flowed down her face. Hitomi immediately abandon her guymelef and ran over to her father. When she reached him she fell onto her knees with hands hovering over him, not really sure as to what to do. She looked up and saw some guymelefs heading towards them. She protectively stood up in front of her father and spread out her arms. Logic told her this wouldn't do anything but it didn't matter.

"STAY AWAY!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed of all the broken down walls and destroyed buildings. A light pulsed from General Kanzaki's hand at the sound of Hitomi's voice. The light pulsed through the entire battle field. All of the guymelefs around stopped.

"What? A malfunction?!" Van questioned as he tried to move Escaflowne. Both Terries and the King of Fanelia looked to where the scream had originated.

Hitomi didn't know what happened nor did she care. Her attention was needed elsewhere. "Father." She whispered as she turned around and kneeled beside him. His eyes opened slowly as he looked at her. They were different again like earlier when she had first gone to his office.

"I told you, you weren't allowed to die." He whispered with a smile. Despite herself Hitomi smiled briefly.

"Forgive my mindlessness then." She whispered shakily.

"Hitomi…I" Her father began as he tried to sit up.

"Father don't. You're injured enough, save your strength or you might die." Hitomi said as she trembled all over. However he ignored her plea and tried again to sit up. Her father then coughed out blood. His breathing became more like wheezing. "Father!" Hitomi cried in worry. "Please lie down, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Hitomi … I don't… have much time… left." He said to her trying to complete his sentence.

"Shh. Father don't talk you're going to get help. Don't worry." She said as she began to look around to see if the medic unit had survived. It was only then that she recognized that all the guymelefs were frozen.

"Hitomi." Her father whispered, bringing her attention back to him.

"Father please." Hitomi urged. "Father please lie down, it will be alright." She said. Tears came down once again.

"NO! Hitomi … listen … you have to … go… far … away… you… must take… this…" He said as he slowly lifted his hand and placed an object within her own. Hitomi looked at it. It was a necklace. It was a thin gold-chained necklace with a reddish pink pendant hanging from it. "It was … your… mother's … before she died… told me to take care of this… and give it to… you when I…" Her father continued.

"Father. No. You're not going to die. I can't take this." She said as she tried to give it back to him. However he refused to take it back. He then looked at her.

"Hitomi … I already know… you're not the same … as … when you were younger. I know you're not … the same ever since you wished to become a general. You've been hiding … all of your suffering. I've been a terrible … father to … to have nearly missed it, to … have allowed such pain … to occur to you, I have failed as a father." He told her as more blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. "I don't wish for you … to endure anymore pain then you … already have. Since it happened … you've changed but you … never let anyone know." Hitomi's throat suddenly tightened up and her mouth went dry. There was just one huge knot in her preventing her from speaking. "I'm sorry." Her father whispered. Hitomi did nothing but cry.

_Father, it's not you're fault I'm like this please don't blame yourself. I wanted you to be happy. Please don't please blame yourself._ She thought as she shut her eyes. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around her father and she began crying even more.

"I'm so sorry … Hitomi, I know I'm …the only one to …blame for this." He said as he felt her tears.

"No… father…you're" _It's not your fault._ However it was too late, his last breath left him. His body immediately went limp. He was cold as ice. His eyes were still open looking blankly across the sky. Hitomi's tears never stopped. They stubbornly continued. The pendant suddenly began glowing.

"Hitomi." Terries whispered as he witnessed the scene before him. The king of Fanelia eyes grew interested wondering how the woman was able to freeze the guymelefs.

"That woman." The king whispered to himself before he noticed the light from the pendant. "She has an Altanian pendent!" Van yelled. That would explain why their guymelefs froze. Hitomi's tears continued pouring.

"It's just like it was with mom." She cried as looked at her father's body. The thoughts that she had kept trying to push back from the depths of her mind now flooded her entire conscious.

_**Her mother's body fell limply onto the ground.**_

She looked at her hand that had the pendant then looked at the other and lifted it up and saw that it was soak within her father's blood. "Like mom's death." She cried. She clenched her hand.

_**Her three-year-old hand soaked with her mother's blood.**_

Her body shook fiercely. "It's the same."

_**Her mother's blank eyes and emotionless face with her blood pooling about her.**_

"It's exactly the same." She whispered as images of her mother just went through her head. "Why?" She couldn't handle the images anymore. It was too much. _They're dead! The both of them are dead!_

"WHY!!" She cried out. Her saddened cries made the pendant glow again. This time, however, it was much brighter then before. The guymelefs who were frozen near by screamed in fear believing that this was the work of witchcraft. A pillar of light then formed around Hitomi and engulfed her entire body. The celestial light slowly lifted Hitomi and took her away.

"Hitomi." General Griffin whispered watching her being taken away by the mystical powers of the pendant.

"The pillar appears again." General Riven said almost painfully.

"NO! Hitomi!!" Terries yelled. However it was too late. Hitomi was long gone. The king of Fanelia watched her leave as well.

"What?" Van wondered. He then heard a noise from his guymelef and found that he was able to move again. "Hurry! Capture them!" He yelled, hoping that his other guymelefs mobility had returned. He needed to find out more about that girl's power. His fleet was able to regain their mobility and proceeded with the king's command. The Kiaurians fought as much as they could they were eventually caught. In the end they were too many guymelefs surrounding them and they just lost two formidable warriors on their side. One of their loyal most trusting friend was dead while his daughter was taken to a place that only the Lord of Gaea knew.

(Author's Note)

My apologies to everyone who has to read this story over again but I had to rewrite it considering all the grammatical errors it had. It just made me cringe!! Btw, this is a Van/Hitomi fanfic. You'll just have to wait a bit, ^^;

Sereneblaze


	3. Broken and Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters; this story was not created for any sort of profits only to get rid of some weird ideas floating in my head of one of the anime that practically changed my life.

Trials of Seasons

Broken and Captured

The land of the Western Plains was rich in both plant life and wild life. The stars were woven with great skill in the ebony colored the sky. They twinkled mischievously, knowing the secrets that forever eluded man kind. The wind blew softly across the land, whispering it rustic tune through the trees branches and reeds. Crickets chirped in the tall grass as the animals of day quietly slept and the nocturnal animals roamed about. The scenery was calm and peaceful. Many have fallen in love with this place and always came to forget about their troubles.

The wind stopped suddenly. The crickets chirped much more rapidly.

Something was coming.

Above in the sky a light grew brighter.

The pillar of light cut through the night air and the peaceful rhythm of the land, slamming onto the ground with great intensity. The animals near the site immediately raced for shelter in fear. The powerful light, and the deafening sound it brought with it, took over the area. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the light disappeared. Breaking off into little fragments of light, the rhythm of the land returned however with a new occupant.

In the area that the light had touched was a young woman in armor. A strangled cry broke through the air. Her sobs began to echo through the wind. Tears left trails as they traveled down her red face; her braided hair had become loose and tangled. Within one of her armor covered hand was a pendant on a thin gold chain while in the other was soaked in blood.

Her father's blood.

"Father!" The woman sobbed. She opened her eyes, which revealed emerald gems glistening with sorrow. Even now in her mind she could still see her father's still, cold body on the battleground of Kiaura with his soulless eyes looking up at the sky. She could still smell the blood and scent of her charred homeland. His last words still rung in her ear.

_**"I'm so sorry ... Hitomi, I know I'm ...the only one to ...blame for this." He said as he felt her tears. **_

She continued to sob as she tried to pick herself up only to find herself back on the ground. Her legs were weak; her entire body was weak. Through her frustration of her immobility she immediately began to rip of her armor. However, even that was a great task itself. Once she had thrown the armor off of her she found she couldn't move at all. She looked at her hand as her sobs stifled for a moment. The pendant lied on the ground a few inches from her. Tears poured down again.

"Why?" She whispered as she moved her hand towards the pendant with great difficulty and pulled it towards her. "Why? Why must everything I hold dear be taken away from me?" She whispered as looked at the pendant.

No answer.

She enclosed her hands around the bittersweet jewel and brought it close to her heart. Her cries continued to echo throughout the land.

(Fanelia)

The land of Fanelia was a prosperous one. After all the alliances they had made with the different countries their economy began to boom with the increase in trade. There was a higher standard of living everywhere. The new war between them and Kiaura also fueled the production of raw materials even more. Fanelia was getting close to being another world power just as Asturia, Freid and Egzardia.

It was because of this that the people and everyone else ignored the darkness that filled the land. This darkness was not something that could easily be spotted in plain sight. True, there was a high crime rate as with other countries but this darkness was something more than that. It was something more of the spirit of the land, or so the people said. The old castle that was nested in the center of the country was the main reason for this darkness, or so it was believed. Something had been lost, something that was needed so badly within their lives.

It was odd to the people that they felt something was lost. They had everything that was necessary. Often times since their necessities were fulfilled they often ignored the loss that tugged at them somewhere deep within their subconscious.

Behind the outer wall that circled the ancient castle laid a garden. The bushes were misshapen and a sickly brownish green color, the roses were as black as the night's sky, the pond was covered in a skin of thick green pond scum, the trees hanged lifeless and overburden with the untamed branches, the grass had turned into weeds, it was a very unkempt garden but a garden none the less.

There was a stone bench with elegant designs sculpted into the sides and a live figure sitting upon it, the young King of Fanelia just back from Kiaura. His red eyes looked around the dead garden, his mother's dead garden. Most of his childhood memories with his mother had been in this garden. This garden had been locked away immediately after her death. No one wanted to come back here after the Queen Varie died, everything reminded everyone of her. She was what had brought life to Fanelia; but now everything seemed just to die along with her when it was her time apparently. The king was not sure himself why he finally unlocked it. He believed that it had something to do with the battle at Kiaura but he knew that it was not true. The young king of Fanelia would never admit how deeply his mother's death affected him but those who surrounded the king seem to have the idea that that was the case when his childlike demeanor changed into the cold hearted ruler he now was.

A messenger then came at the entry for the garden. He didn't dare enter the garden.

"Milord, forgive me for disturbing you however King Folken's air ship has landed." He quickly said as he bowed his head. The young king didn't look at him as he picked himself off the bench and headed back into the castle.

"I nearly forgot that we needed to ask those prisoners a few questions." He spoke nonchalantly. He stopped for a moment and looked back at the garden. Bittersweet emotions clouded his eyes as he looked back. The only thing that went through his mind was, why he returned to the garden he had tried to bury in the past for so long?

(Zaibach)

A young man sat lazily in one of the chairs that were there in the council room. His expression told the story of his being there, he was bored. His red eyes looked around in the room searching for something that would hold his attention. He already knew this was a lost cause. The room was completely black and the chairs were made from metal frames with the cheapest cushions that were available at the time. Lamps were glowing with blue flames at each corner of the dark room. The young man raised his hand to cover up a yawn, as he did this the light glinted on his armored uniform. He was in the Zaibach military. His fingers found themselves in his silver hair, scratching an itch that did not exist.

The door then suddenly swung open. The red eyed youth looked up to find a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and beautifully tanned skin. The young man grinned.

"Good evening Queen Merle." The albino said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Merle looked at him with her large cerulean eyes and smirked.

"Back already from the battle against Kiaura, Dilandau?" She asked in a similar voice that he had used. Dilandau smirked back at her.

"Yes and now I'm completely bored. However if you wish to know the battle was very interesting." He answered back as he twirled a piece of his hair in his fingers.

"Really how so?" Merle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say it has to do with one of the reasons that King Folken is flying over to Fanelia right now with Sora." Dilandau quickly said as he swiftly ran his hand through his silver hair. His red eyes were full of sarcasm. He looked at Merle and then asked.

"So how is my cousin doing?" Dilandau turned his body completely towards, deciding momentarily to be hospitable. Merle pulled a chair and sat down.

"You do mean distant cousin. Either way I am doing well." She said calmly. Dilandau cocked an eyebrow.

"That's the answer that most school girls are trained to say to those they must be formal with. I am your cousin; I do not care for formality with any of my relations." He spoke annoyed. The Queen smirked amused that she could get under his skin easily.

"Very well then, I am once again well. We didn't suffer too much of a loss while aiding Fanelia, as you well know, but now my King sees fit to leave me behind while he helps his brother with the interrogation. I am both pleased and put off. Which to me can only be summed up by saying, I am well." Merle said patiently. Dilandau looked at the Queen a bit annoyed with her answer.

"And you saw fit not to say this the first time around?" He asked.

"I did not think you needed the explanation." She said amused once again. Dilandau ignored that comment.

"Tell me why you are so put off by the king leaving you behind. You'll find out soon enough what was found out at the interrogation. Do you really find it necessary that you should have attended as well? "

"In truth, you are right. I will find out what was said and done at the interrogation. I quite frankly could care less about that. I am mostly put off that I must be separated from my love for the time being." Merle said honestly. Dilandau let out a howl of laughter to which Merle only narrowed her eyes.

"How can you call someone so cold and unemotional your **love**? Even though we may be distant I am aware of the extreme differences between you and the king. How it is that you are able to even share a bed with him is something beyond me." He said once his laughter finally calmed down. Merle looked away from her kin annoyed.

"Extreme differences you say? Well this shows how much you know of the king." She said as she rose from her chair and exited the room. Dilandau watched her leave still amused by her earlier statement.

"Say what you want." He sighed. It was still hard to believe that they were related. Well it was a very distant relation. Dilandau then stifled another yawn. "I'm so tired of waiting for something to happen." He said as he stretched out.

(In the dungeons of Fanelia)

Deep down under the castle laid the dungeons. A few torches were lit which poke through the pitch black that covered the dungeons. Though it wasn't very well lit to see the condition of it the fowl stench that permeated the place gave all of it's occupants a very good idea of it.

In one cell there were three males. The shadows that casted over them by the torches made it appeared that they were close to death.

"Milord." One of them whispered. "Are you alright?" There was movement corner of the cell.

"Yes, I'm fine General Riven. I'm just …still in shock." The other voice whispered hoarsely.

"No injuries then, milord?" The General asked again.

"Nothing that time can't fix and please at a time like this formality is pointless, Terries will do fine." Terries whispered. General Riven gave a quick nod and leaned back against the cell wall.

The two generals and the prince all sat on the dirt ground with chains on their wrists and ankles that bounded them to the cell's stone wall. Terries looked down at his hands that he couldn't see. He was supposed to be the future ruler of Kiaura and he couldn't even protect the one person he had cared about. Griffin moved himself to face where he heard the prince's voice, seemingly able to read his mind.

"Don't worry about Hitomi. She's one of Kiaura's generals, she make it back and help us find a way out of here." He whispered to him. They noticed light pouring in from the door to the dungeons that had just been opened. They paused for a moment and heard a shuffling of feet and the opening of another cell door. They were putting more prisoners in. By now they were used to this but their guard was constantly up after they had been captured.

"Yes, Hitomi is a very capable young woman." Riven said with a smile once the familiar darkness returned to the dungeons. Terries looked at both of them. They could not hear the faint sound of shuffling feet that was slowly approaching them.

"What was the pillar of light that took Hitomi away?" He asked in a very low whisper. Both Riven and Griffin stiffened when they heard that question. They knew that he was going to ask them but they were hoping not having to tell him quite yet.

"Yes." Another voice whispered. The three figures spun around to where they heard the voice. A blue light then appeared above pale hands and they were able to see the King of Fanelia, the King of Zaibach and an elf with long flowing hair standing next to them that held the ghostly blue flame. "Tell us all about this pillar of light." The King of Fanelia whispered.

Prince Terries looked at the King of Fanelia and the King of Zaibach in the dim lighting. The Fanelia King was dressed in dark clothing fitted to his war honed body. His skin was tanned, proof to his days training in the sun, his hair was pitch black and unruly and his eyes were blood red. The man who destroyed Kiaura.

Terries eyes then went to the Zaibach King who now looked completely different from when he was in line for the Fanelian crown. The King of Zaibach was cloaked in a dark cape with a winged collar that covered his entire body, his pale blue hair was jagged and short from what could be seen above his pale skin and he carried the same ruby eyes as the King of Fanelia, the only feature he shared with his brother.

The King of Fanelia looked at the prisoners again with a frown. They hadn't answered his question.

"What was that pillar of light?" He repeated himself. They didn't answer, just stared with defiant eyes. The King of Fanelia then looked to his brother who looked at the elf girl next to him.

"Sora." The Zaibach King called. The elf girl walked forward as the blue flame she held floated above her to allow her to do what both kings wanted.

"Yes, Lord Folken." The elf said in her bell like voice. She looked at the prisoners with her pale glowing eyes. She clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest as she slowly began to sing an ancient spell.

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint,

The generals and the prince looked at Sora as her beautiful flowing voice entered their minds. Their thinking was beginning to slow down, as if everything was a haze.

Win chent a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina,

They felt their minds eased even more into the haze. She was putting them at peace. Everything that had happened at the battle in Kiaura seemed so far away now.

Sora watched them making sure that they were fully entranced.

However they knew something was wrong. As much as they wanted to forget what happened, something within them tugged at their minds. Griffin was the first to fight the trance. With some difficulty he tied the chain around his thumb and proceeded to try and break it. Riven also tried at his fingers to break out of the elf girl's spell. Terries thoughts continually went to Hitomi's sorrowful face during the battle and that was enough to defend himself against the spell.

_They have stronger wills than I anticipated_. Sora mused to herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated more on the spell as her voice continued to flow through the prisoners' minds.

La la la la la la la

La la la la la,

Fontina blu cent

De cravi esca letisimo

La la la la la la la

La la la la la,

De quantian

La finde reve

Despite their try's, the elf girl proved to be more capable. They were not able to defend their minds any longer and fell slowly into the endless bliss.

Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint

Sora opened her eyes to see the results of her efforts. They were completely under her spell. She sighed and looked at her Lord.

"They are ready." She whispered. Folken looked his brother who just gave a nod.

"Continue." He murmured.

"Yes Lord Folken." She whispered. She walked further to the cell until she was nearly touching the metal bars. She slowly raised her arm through the spaces between the bars and closed her eyes again. She began to murmur something that was too low and fast for human ears.

The cell walls seem to disappear as ghostly images began to flow out of the Kiauran's minds. Sora had brought all of their memories out into the open. She began searching for the one they wanted. The King of Fanelia eyes' had widened at Sora's talent. He was not aware before this moment that she was capable of such a task. Folken simply watched quietly as Sora searched through the throng of memories. Sora eyes then shot open.

"I've found it." She whispered. Without waiting for any response she made a quick movement with her extended arm and the memory they had been searching for appeared.

_**There were four figures in a stone covered room with no torches. A window was at the east side of the room which allowed to sun to pour into the room. Two of figures were standing up looking at the other two who were sitting down. One of the two that were sitting down was a woman with her head bowed down in an unknown gesture to the ones standing before her. The man, who sat next to the woman, was dressed in custom armor that showed his station as a general of Kiaura. The two figures that were standing up were also in custom armor of their stations, General Griffin and General Riven. The woman's face was covered by her long light colored hair due to her bowing form. The General that sat next to her had dark hair and stubborn jaw, General Arien Kanzaki. **_

The King of Fanelia's eyes widened when he realized who that man was. He was the general whom that girl ran to and called father when he had been struck by death.

_**The woman slowly raised her head and looked at the men before her. Her eyes were a vivid green that mocked the beauty of emeralds. She was truly a beauty. General Riven looked at the woman. **_

"_**Will you tell us?" He asked softly. The woman, though she looked at them with unwavering eyes, was shaking, unsure of what to say. The man next to her, Kanzaki then gently whispered.**_

"_**Hikari, please tell us how you were able to create that pillar of light." His baritone voice seemed to smooth her nerves. She stopped shaking. She straightened herself as she prepared her mind of the possibility of what might happen once she told them the truth.**_

"_**I wasn't able to create it, I merely summoned it." She whispered in an inaudible voice. The men were slightly confused by her words but listened carefully to what she had to say. She drew in another breath. "There's something I haven't told you." She said as she looked at all of them. They looked at each other slightly worried at her words, not really sure of what they to expect. The woman close her eyes as the next words flowed out. "I'm a Mystic." **_

_**The Mystics were an ancient clan on Gaea. They possessed a sense of balance and understanding of the world around them within them. Most Mystics had psychic abilities or knowledge and extreme insight they had gathered on their own about the balance of life and everything on Gaia. However not too many people who quite fond of them, for Mystics were used the previous war as weapons of destructions. What many people never found out was that it was against their will. **_

"_**A…Mystic?!" General Griffin yelled incredulously. Kiaura had gone in battle with the Mystics in the previous war and they killed quite a number of them. Griffin couldn't help but think that the Mystic before them was anything but the murdering unnaturals that his father and grandfather had deemed enemies so long ago. Hikari swiftly nodded at Griffin's words. **_

"_**Yes, but it is not because of that that I was able to summon the pillar of light. Before the war a draconian was injured and my parents had brought him to our home and healed him. As he prepared to leave he gave my father a pendant and he told him, 'Though I'm not sure if you'll be able to use it I give a pendant from Atlantis to use as you wish. May it grant your heart's desires.' My father later found out that some how he was able to summon a pillar of light from Atlantis, my father believed that there was more held in the pendants power however he could never unlock the rest of it's secrets." Hikari paused and brought the pendant from around her neck into her hands. Tears began to form in her eyes. "On his deathbed he gave me the pendant and told me of the power he had experienced with it. That is all I know. We then had to leave because the country that laid to the west of us began to capture Mystics to use in the war. My mother and I came to Kiaura, before she died, as war refugees." **_

"_**Hikari…" Kanzaki whispered as he wrapped his arms around the woman in comfort. The woman smiled sadly at him. **_

"_**Forgive me, Arien, for not telling you sooner. However, I know how greatly the Mystics are hated. I know this will most likely change your perception of me. I do not delude myself of that." She whispered. General Griffin eyes then narrowed at her.**_

"_**You are certainly right about that."**_

"_**Griffin!" General Riven yelled. **_

"That is enough." Van called.

"Sora." Folken then called.

"Yes Lord Folken." Sora replied as she closed her eyes and brought her arms down letting all the memories flow back to the prisoner's minds. She then opened her eyes and released the prisoners from the spell she had casted upon them. She stepped back from the cell as the prisoners began to stir. Van looked at the prisoners.

"Thank you." He told them as the haze that clouded their mind began to disappear. The King of Fanelia, the King of Zaibach and the elf girl began walking away from the cell and out of the dungeons.

(In the forest of the Western Plains)

The day was nearly setting once again in the forest. Everything was quiet except for the sound of wheels being scrapped on the dirt road.

"It was quite the haul today; we might actually get enough for the feast by tomorrow!" A voice eagerly piped.

"Sorry Haru but I think we would need two more days of this to cover the entire village." Another voice spoke.

"This I realize but it doesn't hurt to be optimistic, Rhum."

"Well I suppose too much of optimism couldn't hurt. It'll probably make him work harder, right Rhum?" A different voice said with a laugh.

"Perhaps, Azan." Rhum spoke with a grin. Haru ignored the last two comments

He was about to say something when a foreboding scent filled their sensitive noses. They stopped dead in their tracks as they recognized what it was.

"Blood."

Assigning Haru to stay at the cart, Rhum's and Azan's feet pounded against the ground as they raced to see where that foul stench arose from. They knew they were in the right area when the scent became unbearable. They crouched themselves low and hid behind the trees in case of danger.

In the middle of the meadow that was not far from the forest line was a young woman lying in a curled up position on the ground. Was she dead? Rhum cautiously inched his way towards to the girl, keeping an eye out for any possible threat. His hand reached the girl's shoulder and turned her over. The girl had tear stains on her dirt covered cheek with eyes red from crying. He listened to her breathing and made sure to see her chest reluctantly rise and fall. She was alive... barely. His eyes looked to her hands where in one hand she held tightly onto a necklace with a rose pendant and the other hand he found the source of the foul stench… blood. It had already dried on the girl's hand but the scent never changed. Rhum looked around him once again. What ever had hurt this girl was not here.

"Azan." Rhum called. Azan rushed to Rhum's side and looked at the girl.

"What happened here?" He breathed.

"I don't know. Come on let's get her to camp." Rhum said as he picked up the girl. He then noticed a glint of light somewhere on the ground. Azan noticed it too. Azan walked over to the light and found pieces of well formed metal. Kiauran armor. He sniffed it.

"It belongs to the girl." He whispered. "She must have been in a battle. Should we take it along?" Rhum shook his head.

"We can't carry both the girl and the armor with all the harvest." He said as he began to head back. Azan nodded and followed Rhum. When they were near the cart Haru raced towards them to see what they found. He froze when he saw the girl.

"I-is she a-alive?" He questioned shakily.

"Yes, but she won't be for long if she stays here for any longer." Rhum answered as he moved towards the cart. He moved some of their gathered produce away to make room for the girl. Haru then pulled a sheet from a bundle they had stuck in the corner of the cart that was meant to cover the harvest in bad weather and wrapped it around the girl. While he was doing this the girl stirred a bit.

"…Father…" She murmured as a solemn tear fell down her cheek. The girl then lied still. Azan looked at the girl.

"Poor girl." He whispered.

"She'll be a poor dead girl if we don't get her to camp soon." Rhum muttered as he slapped the ox on the rear telling it to move. The wolf men then took their places by the oxen and near the cart. The girl stirred a bit more unknown to them. She opened her eyes half way and looked at the slowly darkening sky before falling back into her hazy sleep.

(Author's Note)

Thanks to those who reviewed. I just noticed there was a similar story to mine out there. Ha ha, guess that's what happens when you're away for so long and then decided to come back and revamp an oldie. Oh well. The next chapter should be coming up soon. Please be patient. Btw, is anyone interested in being a beta reader for me?

Sereneblaze


	4. Time Passing

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. This story isn't being made for any financial profits so don't bother suing.

Trials of Seasons

Time Passing

The sounds of footsteps tapping across the stone floor echoed in the halls of the Fanelian Castle. The Kings of Zaibach and Fanelia and the elf woman, Sora, walked through the corridors in complete silence. The interrogation gave them the information they needed; the girl was a mystic and had, in some way, been able to harness a facet of power from Atlantis.

"Do you believe that you will find the girl, Van?" Folken spoke in his monotone voice.

"Only time will tell. Your help may be required a bit further." Van replied roughly.

"Very well then we will stay as long as necessary. However, I must ask what exactly you plan to do with the girl once she is acquired."

"I can not say for sure. One thing is for certain, I cannot allow her to get back to Kiaura. Since she possesses powers from Atlantis. The minute Kiaura has her back it is most likely that she will lead an attack on us. Why they had not used her before baffles me."

"Do you simply plan to keep her as a prisoner, or will you try to persuade her to your side?" Folken questioned.

Van stayed silent. He was not quite sure what he was going to do once he captured the girl. He could only shrug and say "I will deal with this matter once we capture her."

"I see." Folken murmured with understanding. The situation had become more complicated than simply attacking Kiaura and forcing them to surrender before its allies stirred too much of a ruckus. Now they had to deal with one of the generals having untapped ancient powers._ Such a difficult matter._ "Tell my dear brother, how has it been fairing in your country?" Folken asked. Van paused for a bit and looked out of a nearby window to see the lit up city.

"All seems to be fairing well." Van answered blankly. Folken raised a brow at his brother's behavior.

"Truly?" Folken questioned with a tinge of uncertainty.

"Yes." Van answered quickly.

"Have you thought of marriage?" Folken asked, changing the topic.

"I do not have much time to think of it." Van said curtly. He was beginning to get annoyed with his brother's questions, though he knew that they did not come from a malicious place.

"I see. I would have assumed that your advisors would be unleashing every available ally princess on you." said Folken calmly.

"You are right to assume, they have actually tried many a time." Van said with an amused face that broke through his hardened demeanor. Folken grinned wryly.

"I see. And the princesses were quite off put by your attitude?"

"The attitude they seemed not to mind. However, when I insisted that if they were to be my queen they would have to fight along side me in battle, they seemed a bit more hesitant."

"Oh my." Folken said amusedly. "You really should have thought about those words. There is a very good chance that those princesses will now receive some form of training just to be with you. After all, there are very few available princes left in the world."

"I doubt they would be able to survive any form of training." Van said with a deep chuckle.

"A woman's determination can lead to many surprising feats." Folken replied. Van shrugged it off; not taking his brother's the words to heart.

"A message." Sora's voice whispered. Van looked at the elf, puzzled, before a light pounding of feet caught the Kings' attention.

"Your Majeshty!" A young voice called. All three turned to find a young messenger boy running towards them. When the boy was close enough he quickly bowed and then looked up at the King. "Forgiff mi Milord…" the boy had to pause to catch his breath "te advishors… wish to meet wit chu now…"

"Are they not aware that I have guests?" Van questioned annoyed. The messenger boy bowed again.

"Yesh Milord, tey beg your parden and shay that it'sh a matta of…" the boy paused again as he struggled with the word "urrginshi." The word was urgency. Van sighed.

"Very well then, tell the advisors that I will meet with them shortly." He spoke brusquely. The boy bowed and went off to deliver the message. Van then looked at his brother and Sora.

"With all due forgiveness, I must go and speak with my advisors." Van said as politely as he could manage.

"Do not worry, brother. The situation is completely understandable." Folken said nonchalantly.

"Of course." Van said. He then noticed a servant maid entering the hallway. "You there!" He called in a booming voice. The maid froze and looked at Van fearfully. She looked down as she moved toward her master.

"Sir?" was the young girl's reply as she bowed her head.

"Are the rooms for Lord Folken and Lady Sora ready?"

"Ah, yes milord. We've just finished. Forgive the delay. We weren't told that the guests would be spending more than the day in the castle." The girl quickly explained.

"That is fine." Van said curtly. "Escort them to their room and serve dinner. They did not receive any due to some prior engagements." He commanded.

"Yes milord"

"Tomorrow, we will continue where we left off." Van said to his brother. The Zaibach King nodded.

"Of course"

"This way, if you please." The maid said to the guests with a bow. Both Folken and Sora began to follow the servant girl before Sora suddenly stopped and looked at Van, catching his eye before he went off. Her glowing eyes fixed on something beyond him. Folken simply continued his way with the maid as his guide.

"Something the matter?" The Fanelian King questioned the elf girl.

"Strings." The elf girl whispered. Van looked dumbfounded at the mystical being.

"…strings?" He repeated skeptically.

"… between you and the vision. Nothing direct but something …strong." Sora closed her eyes.

"Listen to her words, Van, but do not think on them. You will not find their meaning that way." Folken said further down the hallway. Sora opened her eyes and turned to follow the maid and Lord Folken.

"Folken knows interesting people." Van said to himself offhandedly when they were out of hearing range. He stopped and looked out a nearby window, watching the lights of his city. "Hopefully the advisors have not broadened the use of the word urgency." He then turned around and headed towards the council room. "Some ale later would do some good."

(The forest of the Western Plains)

A pair of blood shot, emerald eyes fluttered open slowly to find the darkened sky. As Hitomi felt her wet lashes against her irritated eyes, she looked at her surroundings. She was still in the forest, but this area …was different. There was a bon fire set a glow not too far away from her. Her hazy vision followed the light it cast, and she discovered two figures sleeping underneath a fur blanket. There was something odd about this blanket, though. It seemed to fit very snuggly around their figures. _Such a strange blanket._ As Hitomi's eyes cleared, she realized that the fur blanket was not a blanket at all but **their skin**! Hitomi began to panic. She sat up quickly, despite her weakened state. She noticed something warm fall from her shoulders as she sat. She looked down and realized that an animal's pelt had been wrapped around her to keep the night's chill out.

"Ah, you're awake." Called a rough voice behind her. The bewildered woman twisted her body around to find another fur-covered creature with fire wood in his arms. Her actions sent a wave of pain up her back that she could not ignore.

"Ow." Hitomi groaned as she lowered her body to ease the pain. The creature chuckled lightly.

"It would be wise not to move." He said in an amused tone. He placed some firewood down on forest floor and walked over to Hitomi. "I am Ruhm. We found you in a clearing not too far from here." He spoke as he kneeled besides her.

"You…saved me?" The woman croaked. Ruhm nodded and looked past the bon fire that was set a glow. The woman followed his gaze to the two sleeping creatures that she originally saw. _These are my rescuers?_

"Excuse them; the day wore them out." Ruhm said looking back at her. Hitomi looked up at him. He was covered in fur but his body was similar to a human. He wore a tunic that was fastened at his waist. He had short, black claws, large pointed ears, and a human-like, smooth, black nose. She never had seen a creature like him before. Despite her caution with this unfamiliar clan, she could not sense any malicious intent from him. His eyes were very dark and more animalistic than she was used to, but they were honest.

"Thank you for finding me." She croaked again. She noticed a slight throbbing in her throat and realized that all her sobbing the previous night must have left her throat raw. The creature took note on her voice and grabbed a water jug that was near by and poured water into a wooden cup that doubled as the jug's cap.

"Drink." He ordered as he handed her the cup. Hitomi quickly pressed the cup to her dry lips and gulped down the heavenly moisture. Water never seemed more precious than at that moment. When she felt no more liquid from the cup she stretched her hand out to give it back to Ruhm.

"Thank you." Hitomi whispered, feeling better now that she had liquid coursing through her parched body. Ruhm, instead of taking the cup, immediately poured more water. "No, that's okay I'm-" She began in objection.

"You need more." He said, cutting her protest off. He took hold of the cup and her hands and pressed it to her mouth. She found that despite her original protest, she really did need the second cup.

"Thank you" She repeated when she was done. He nodded, seeming satisfied by the amount she drank.

"Now get some sleep. We will take you to our home tomorrow and you will be able to recover more." Ruhm got back up on his feet.

_Home?_ Hitomi thought. Where were they going to take her? Where on Gaia was she? How far away was she from her home? Hitomi looked up and found Ruhm staring at her with the pile of fire wood once again in his arms.

"It looks like you have questions, child." He spoke. Hitomi couldn't seem to make any other reply than a nod. Ruhm walked closer to her. "Rest." He commanded. "You body has been through enough."

"But-"

"A worrying mind will not allow your body to heal. Your questions will be answered tomorrow. Now rest." The look in Ruhm's eyes told Hitomi that there was no point in arguing and she felt the tug of sleep at her mind. She nodded obediently, embarrassed by the situation. This creature made her feel like a child. She laid herself down, quite put off. She wanted to at least learn what clan Ruhm was from. The only animal clan near Kiaura was the Eagle Clan. She was completely unfamiliar with the animal clans that lay west of Kiaura. She doubted, however, that Ruhm would even reveal that much. Judging from Ruhm's commanding character, if she tried to speak another word, he would more than likely simply cut her off and tell her to rest again. She let a sigh slip from her lips.

"My name is Hitomi, by the way." She whispered to herself. She figured she should be able to say this much without be reprimanded though she doubt he could have heard her. However, she noticed that Ruhm paused and looked at her. For a brief second, she thought she saw him smile.

"Hitomi…A nice name." He then sat down near the fire with his back turned to her. A clan name then appeared in her mind. She wasn't sure why, but something told her that this word was correct. Wolf Clan.

She let out a sigh and closed her irritated eyes.

(Fanelian Forest line)

"You don't know where she went?" A girl's voice whispered lividly.

"Surely you must have been able to track her some way." A man said with equal passion. The light of the moon illuminated the girl's dark red hair as she began to pace back and forth in panic. Her flowing skirt danced about her feet carelessly, despite her worried mind. The situation was not good.

"No, I'm an afraid I was unable to. She unlocked a power that not many Mystics have been able to before." A second male voice whispered calmly. The light glinted off his armor that showed a unique angular design. He knew the reactions he would receive once he told them. However, they were still difficult to face, especially from the girl.

"This is horrid. Amano, your thoughts?" The red head asked as she stopped her pacing and looked to the brown haired youth for some hope. Unfortunately he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can only think the same thoughts as you, Yukari. If she was able to do something that not many Mystics can do, and our best tracker can't find her, then I'm not sure if we'll reach her in time." Amano quickly said with worry in his voice. The girl's brow furrowed and she began pacing again. She looked at the armored man.

"How could you not track her!" Yukari spoke, her voice starting to rise from a whisper.

"Yukari, he already explained…"

"NO! I will not accept that! There must have been some way that he could have tracked her! He's her kin!" Yukari continued despite Amano's protest. The girl was going to continue more when a hand over her mouth silenced her. The girl looked up to see Amano's eyes glinting at her in warning. They stayed there for a moment. Their eyes were locked in silent communication. Yukari's eyes then softened as Amano made her realize her misconduct. He then removed his hand and Yukari looked at the armored man once again.

"Forgive me Mamoru…I realize this is difficult and I apologize if I have not been understanding of your situation. I allowed my feelings of frustration to get the best of me," Yukari whispered gently as she bowed her head. The armored man nodded in acceptance.

Amano then walked over to his friend.

"There may be a way to find her. Her powers are going by new rules and we have not a slightest clue of their directions. However, Faeore may have a way to reach her. We will go and inquire her." Amano said with a reassuring smile. Mamoru looked at him.

"Thank you Amano. Faeore should know what to do."

Before anything else could be said, Yukari raised her hand to silence the two males. They both paused and looked at Yukari for an answer. She looked at both of them. "It seems our movements are starting to get noticed." The males stiffened a bit as they began to heighten their senses.

"A bit sooner than expected." Mamoru whispered.

"It seems that they have a powerful ally." Yukari whispered. "It would be best if we depart now."

"Seems so." Amano concurred. They all bowed to each other and within a blink of an eye they were gone.

(Fanelian Castle)

A messenger boy ran quickly through the corridors of the Fanelian castle.

He took a sharp turn as he hurried to the King's chambers. As he entered the royal hallway he heard an odd sound. It was a voice, a woman's voice. After pausing for a few seconds, wondering what it could mean, the messenger boy lowered his head and a blush formed on his cheeks. Though he did not fully know what the King was partaking in, he knew that this was not meant to be heard by a messenger boy. The messenger boy slowed his run down to a forced walk and tried to calm down. He slowly walked up to the large pair of oak wood doors, reluctantly raised his hand, and knocked. He took a sudden step back when he heard the sounds cease.

"Go away." The King's voice resounded. The messenger gulped.

"Forgive me, milord, but I have urgent news." The boy spoke through the door. There was a moment of silence until the messenger heard the woman's voice complaining about the King answering the door at such a time. The oak doors flew open as the messenger came face to face with the King. The King was only wearing a wrinkled up pair of pants, fastened rather sloppily.

"Yes?" The king said calmly, though clearly angry at the boy's interruption. The boy could smell a strong scent from the King's breath, which seemed similar to the aromas from the pub his father owned.

"The soldiers spotted a suspicious group near the forest line. Though we did not think to bother you about it, Lady Sora came to us and told us that the group had… similar _vibrations_ to the girl with the Atlantian pendant." Responded the messenger boy promptly, as his eyes avoided his king's blood red eyes.

The King ran a hand through his hair in thought. "Have they been captured?"

"No, milord. They disappeared before the guards reached the forest line. The advisors believed that you ought to be informed."

"Those fools need to learn how to categorize what is important enough to alert me at once and what can wait for morning." The King said to himself, no longer holding back his frustration. "Alright. I have received the message. Tell the advisors not to disturb me for the rest of the night."

"Yes sir." Replied the boy. The King closed the heavy oak doors. The messenger sighed. He was walking out of the corridor when he heard the woman's moans start up again. His blush returned as he ran out of royal wing.

(Morning, The Western Plains)

It was very cold in the morning, especially in the forest; a somewhat unfortunate side effect of the early morning dew. Hitomi pulled the animal pelt closer to her body. She looked tiredly at the sky. Though she had been able to fall asleep after talking to Ruhm, she still felt exhausted. She took note of the grey tinge that pierced the morning sky. Winter would come soon. Hitomi sat up slowly with that thought. It was never considered a happy time for most. People, especially the poor, suffer greatly in the cold. Hitomi's eyes looked off in her own train of thought. She closed her eyes.

"Good morning" A voice spoke up cheerfully. Hitomi quickly whipped her head around to the voice. She regretted this as pain rippled up her spine. It was another wolf.

"Oh, good morning" Hitomi replied hesitantly placing her hand on her neck. This wolf man seemed much younger compared to Ruhm, and his fur was a much lighter shade of brown. In his arms he carried more logs and branches, which he placed gingerly near the fire. Hitomi figured that they must have left the fire on all night. The young wolf jogged towards Hitomi and knelt down.

"I'm Haru!" He said gleefully.

"I'm Hitomi." Hitomi answered, a bit taken back by the wolf's friendliness. This wolf differed from Ruhm completely. Aside from his appearance, his character seemed to be sweet and simple compared to Ruhm's firm and commanding demeanor.

"What a strange name. It sounds nice though." Haru said unabashedly. "It's nice to meet you," He added as he stuck his arm out. Hitomi looked at his arm in question, but then stuck her hand out and grabbed his and shook it. This time it was Haru who looked at her in question.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi questioned.

Haru tilted his head to the side a bit. "Is that how humans greet each other?"

Hitomi looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes …this is one of them… it's usually used between men …in the lower class." Hitomi said, never thinking that she'd ever really had to explain human greetings to someone.

"But you're not man…"

"Well yes, that's why I was confused as to why you stuck your arm out but that greeting was the only one I could think you were trying to do." Hitomi mumbled embarrassed. Haru grinned.

"I see! I see!" He said as he gripped Hitomi's hand and shook it. He reminded her of a young boy, full of innocence and hope. Haru let go of her hand and slipped his own to her forearm and gripped it with his thumb in the crook of its bend. With his other hand he moved Hitomi's hand to his forearm to mimic his.

"This is how we greet others." Haru explained.

Hitomi smiled. "Glad to meet you. Ah, the fire…" She spoke suddenly. Haru looked behind him. The fire was getting dangerously low.

"Oh! I better attend to that." He rose promptly and raced to save the last of the flames. Hitomi smiled at Haru's behavior. His aura was infectious. She took in a lungful of air, feeling much more refreshed.

Hitomi suddenly felt her body stiffen. She sensed a presence approaching. The presence crept into her mind, dense like a fog. Her eyes widened as this odd pressure entered her head.

"_Hitomi_." A voice echoed in her head.

"_What?"_ Hitomi heard her own voice echo. In her mind's eye the forest and the young wolf man that was tending the fire disappeared. There was nothing but darkness and fog.

"_Do not be alarmed. I am not here to hurt you. To think we would never find you in time was quite a disturbing thought I must say." _The voice spoke with a tone of relief.

A woman appeared before Hitomi's mind's eye. She was foreign, but beautiful. Her long ebony locks flowed gently to her ankles, and her violet eyes shined brightly in her heart shaped face. There was a red marking tattooed on the woman's left cheek. Hitomi had never seen anyone like her before. The woman was bare foot, her forearms were wrapped in leather, and she wore an airy three-tiered skirt with metallic, apparently antique, jewelry inscribed with old runes. Hitomi started to wonder if she was a gypsy or, perhaps, a witch. The woman's red lips gave a small smile.

"_I am neither." _She spoke again.

Hitomi stopped her train of thought at the woman's sudden answer. Did she just read her mind?_ No, impossible. Mind readers and psychics don't exist in the Gaia. _

"_Of course we do dear, or else I wouldn't be here in front of you." _Said the woman, shocking Hitomi.

"_That's impossible!" _Hitomi shouted, frightened by the sound of her own voice's echo in the haze.

"_Oh you'd be surprised how possible it is." _the woman said loftily as she approached Hitomi.

"…_what do you want?" _Hitomi asked defensively.

"_My name is Faeore. Your training must begin soon."_

Hitomi, confused, looked back at the woman._ "…my training?"_

"_Yes, dear. Your training as a mystic."_

"…_a mystic?" _Hitomi questioned as the word sank in.

"_Well yes. Mystics, you see, are beings with mystical powers, hence the name M-"_

"_I am well aware of what Mystics are." _Hitomi spoke with a hard edge_. "I have no desire to be trained as one." _Now she had to get rid of this woman. Faeore looked puzzled for a moment before a realization dawned on her.

"_He didn't tell you..."_

"_I've been told enough about mystics and their ways. They are blood thirsty creatures only showing their faces during wars." _Hitomi retorted, trying to push the intruder out of her mind. Faeore looked at her with an incomprehensible look on her face as she her appearance became bleary due to Hitomi's efforts_._

"_My, my" _said Faeore dryly._ "Just how much have they poisoned your mind?" _She countered Hitomi's efforts and made herself clearer.

"_Truth is not poison."_

"_True, unless that poison hides beneath a mask of truth. That it is the most deadly." _Faeore countered._ "I had hoped your father had told you what you are, but it seems not. To think that you would call, not only yourself, but your mother a blood thirsty creature."_

"_My mother…?" _Hitomi's temper flared and she pushed against the woman more intensely. Hitomi had been through a lot in the past two days and reached her limit._ "How dare you! Don't you dare drag my mother's name through mud with your lies!" _

"_Getting angry is not going to change the truth." _Faeore said calmly while countering Hitomi's efforts, but also beginning to fade.

"_Truth?!? You've invaded my mind, announced yourself to be a mystic, and I'm simply supposed to accept the truths that you are trying to feed me? What would a blood thirsty savage know about truth?"_

"_You are allowing your ignorance and anger to cloud your judgment."_ Said Faeore against the strain. This only seemed to ignite Hitomi's anger more.

"_Don't you insult me!"_

"_Silence child_!" The woman snapped. Hitomi felt a wave of power knock her over. Faeore's appearance became clearer than crystal. _"You do not know what babble you speak. I would highly suggest that you listen and listen well." _Hitomi remained silent. She had no choice but to listen.

"_What could you possibly know about our clan? What do you know about your mother? You were far too young to truly know her and our people!" _The words struck Hitomi deeply. "_We Mystics had kept ourselves hidden for many centuries, showing our skills to the few that were in desperate need of our help. We stayed away from foolish matters as kingdoms and war games. Whenever a country begged us to aid them in their battle, we had always refused them! Until one country could not take no for an answer and simply captured us and used our powers against our will." _The anger seemed to escape from Faeore in waves, and Hitomi felt a pressure push her into the ground._ "Other countries followed suit, and once the wars were over, we were the ones blamed for all of the destruction! We, who were pitted against our own families, who endured torture and violence! Few were able to escape the wars, and once they did, they hide themselves from any human contact. The others were left to die in captivity. And still whenever a war begins countries will comb through forests to try and find the few of us that remain. Your mother had escaped to Kiaura in order to avoid being captured 25 years ago." _Faeore paused, staring Hitomi down. There was silence as Hitomi felt Faeore's anger ebb.

"…_I can't…" _Hitomi started.

"_She gave life to you." _Faeore continued softly, ignoring Hitomi's attempt at words._ "She must have been very relieved that you did not show any signs of our gifts when you were a child." _

Hitomi looked at Faeore's face. She had dealt with liars before and knew what gave them away, but there was so much sincerity and pride in Faeore's eyes that Hitomi could not deny that the woman was telling the truth. Hitomi looked away. She could accept the woman's story about the Mystics, but to believe that she and her mother…this was not something she wanted to believe.

"_Whether you believe it or not, it does not change the fact that it is true." _Faeore replied dryly. Hitomi looked at her incredulously. Faeore shrugged her shoulders._ "While I'm in your mind I can read your thoughts. There's not much I can do about it" _Hitomi decided not to respond to that confession.

"… _I don't have powers." _Said Hitomi.

"_Goodness child, then how on Gaia did you manage to get into the Adon Forest? Even if you truly desired to, you could not simply walk from Kiaura to here in so little time as you did. This journey takes a minimum of a day and a half by levi ship."_

"…_a foreign light picked me up." _Hitomi explained in defense.

"_You summoned that light. Do not tell me that you were so overwhelmed by grief that you have as yet to realize what you have done." _

Hitomi looked away. She didn't have to answer. Faeore sighed. She could feel that Hitomi's mind was closing itself to her now. She would not accept that she and her mother had mystic blood.

"_Forgive me. I do realize that this is a very horrible time to be giving you such news. After what has occurred just in the past two days and the impact of your father's death… It is unfair of me to have expected that after something like that, your mind would be open to more life defining news." _Faeore whispered apologetically as she bowed.

Hitomi looked up at the woman. Faeore's words were sincere, that much could not be denied. However, Hitomi was not ready to believe her.

"_Thank you, but…I'm sorry. I just can't." _Hitomi whispered. Faeore gave Hitomi a small smile that spread a wave of warmth throughout her mind. Hitomi felt it engulf and comfort her.

"_I know, but you will in time. So I ask that you do not dismiss my words. You have a strong power coursing through you, a power that must be tamed."_ Hitomi felt Faeore's presence starting to fade. She was leaving now. _"Until we meet again Hitomi, should you need aid then call us, we will do what we can. Your kin will as well."_ She whispered as the fog suddenly wrapped around her.

"_My…kin?" _

The foreign pressure lifted and released Hitomi.

"Um… excuse me, Hitomi." The young wolf called Hitomi breaking her trance. The wolf man was looking at her with a very worried look. He must had been calling her for a while now.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was…lost in thought." Hitomi quickly said.

"You don't look very well. Do you need to rest more?" The young wolf asked with concern. Hitomi smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, at this point I doubt that sleep will help me any." Said Hitomi as she pushed back the strange vision from her mind. Then, something that Faeore had mentioned in the vision clicked in her mind. "Haru, can you tell me something?"

"Hm?"

"Where on Gaia am I?"

"…where are you? You're here, in the forest of Adon of the Western Plains."

" The Western Plains…I'm in Haddon country?!" she said loudly in shock. This was bad. Haddon was one of the few rural countries nearby Freid, Fanelia's ally. She might as well have been in enemy territory.

"Yes." Haru said, surprised by Hitomi's outburst. "Is that bad?"

"It might be."

(The Fanelian Castle)

Stumbling in the corridors, Van went haphazardly in search of a place to rest his weary mind. Staying in his own chambers was not much of an option. The wench was still there, snoring, taking advantage of his brief moment of misguided lust. He probably could have ignored, it but since he already had a splitting headache, he had no tolerance for her snores.

"Ugh, mornings." Van mumbled under his breath as he walked in the dark hallway at the far end of the castle. His voice sounded raspy and drowsy.

"I see you bedded another woman after you got drunk." A voice said dryly. Van looked up to find a man with messy blue hair, which was parted on one side and blocked his right eye. Despite his rugged and grimy outlook, from constantly working in the outside world, there was a sense of calmness about him.

"Gaddes." Van mumbled, relieved. He knew very well what would happen if anyone else caught him in this state, and he had no shred of patience to deal with it. The servants had trouble keeping themselves from spreading outrageous rumors. Van then felt a painful pulse in his throat. He reached for his throat and rubbed it in an attempt to soothe it. Gaddes smiled at him.

"Yeah, its just me, your highness. Those rumors are just going to fly now that you bedded your second woman." Gaddes said lightly as he leaned against the wall.

"People will talk no matter what I say or do. You sleep with one woman before you are wed and immediately they believe you are a depraved animal. I cannot control my actions when drunk." Van muttered with a shrug as he sat next to Gaddes. Gaddes lightly laughed at the King's misfortunes.

"Unfortunately its true. People will think what they want to think. They think they know the truth, when they only have opinions that were found in their asses." Gaddes said serenely.

"Women seem to be the best at that." Van said he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His voice was sounding worse than it did before.

"Women are able to control people's fate with a few simple, but malicious words, it seems." Gaddes said jokingly. "However, its usually the lower class that does such things. Those of higher breed do not necessarily condone such actions since they themselves may become subjective to it."

"That is quite the lie, Gaddes. Aristocrat women are just as bad with gossip. If anything, they are much worse. They are simply quieter about it." Argued Van.

"Is that so?"

"Women seem to think that access to better education and social mobility can justify their behavior. No matter what they believe, though, men with power, like myself, still consider that sort of behavior to be in such bad taste." Van said with a sneer.

"You don't seem to think too highly of women in general."

Van looked at Gaddes, considering for a moment what he just said.

"There has not been one good example of a good woman in my experience. So, I suppose, yes. I do not think much of women. I think they are rather petty." He spoke seriously.

"No example of a good woman?" Gaddes repeated amusedly. Van shook his head to reiterate his argument.

"None."

"What about your mother?" Gaddes asked. An immediate silence fell between the two men. Gaddes closed his eyes. Not a good question he realized.

"I rather we not get into that discussion at the moment, Gaddes." Van said stiffly.

"Of course, forgive me, your highness." Gaddes said curtly with a bow. Van looked annoyed.

"Gaddes, you are a good friend so please do not annoy me further with such formalities." Gaddes looked at Van and gave a light chuckle.

"Yes, of course. How forgetful of me."

"Do you have any news from the battlefront?" asked Van, changing the subject.

"Nothing new to report, I'm afraid. Allen says that Egzardia is not letting up on either side of the wall. The other fronts are just as difficult. Do you plan on aiding another attack again?"

"No, the advisors are dead against such a thing. They believe they will fall eventually."

"Well, the men think so, as well. However, the countries are proving very difficult. No matter how many battles we win, they just keep coming at us. Though, we should have expected it from an alliance that has Egzardia in it."

"How troublesome. The casualties?"

"Equal on both sides." Gaddes reported.

"Perhaps it would be better for me to go on another attack. I had assumed that once Kiaura was done with, Egzardia would come to its senses."

"Well, the spies are thinking that perhaps there's a stronger treaty between Egzardia and Kiaura than we had previously thought."

"A stronger treaty?"

"A marriage treaty."

"Ah, that may be very troublesome." Van sighed. "Aside from me, Kiaura's prince is also one of the few available princes around. No wonder they are desperate to help. Are they aware that we have the prince?"

"They are, that's why there's an extra push. They are trying to make you desperate. Trying to strike a bargain with you, and include the prince to keep you from taking away Kiaura's resources. Of course, they are also hoping that he'll escape on his own."

"Quite the ordeal we have at the moment." Van noted. He looked up at the torch that glowed on the high wall across from him, watching the flame dance slowly. The wild tongues licked greedily at the air it depended on. "Gaddes, how many people lived in Kiaura?"

"Roughly under five hundred thousand Van, it's a rather small population for a kingdom."

"How many of them have we captured?"

"Perhaps, a little over a quarter of them. A good number of them had already evacuated before the attack and according to reports, less than half fell in battle. Why do you ask?"

"I may have found a way to get the prince to agree to sign a treaty before Egzardia gets out of our control." Van said as the light dawned on him. His throat began to hurt him again, and he let out a cough.

"Perhaps you would like to see the healers?" Gaddes suggested.

"It is not important enough for a visit." Van said with a shrug as he stood up.

"Then at least get yourself to your bed. I'm aware of how dreadful hangovers are, despite your impeccable act." He said knowingly as he shook his head. Van wasn't listening. "I could always inform the council of your current health situation. I'm sure that they would love to assist me." Gaddes said with a small smirk. Van glowered at him.

"I do not have any fear of the council." He scowled.

"No, but they are annoying enough to make you hide yourself in the pubs." Gaddes grinned.

"You seriously think that you can manipulate me? You may be a friend, Gaddes, but I do advise that you watch where your feet land. " Van rose up, turning away from him.

"Where are you headed, your highness?" Gaddes asked, still somewhat amused, as he followed the young king.

"You have seem to perfected the art of annoyance. I will take myself elsewhere I can relax my mind without disturbances." Van said as he continued.

"Your highness, if your mind needs rest then please take yourself to your chambers. Then we can both be satisfied." Gaddes suggested with an exasperated voice. Van was a stubborn man. That trait was helpful for a leader, but for a person it was debatable.

"I would prefer not. There is a disturbance in my chambers at the moment. A very loud one." Van said right before yawning. Gaddes lightly shook his head.

"Ah you mean the-"

"Wench." Van finished. Gaddes frowned at this word.

"Yes, well that is not an issue. I had her leave your room. The maids already came; they cleaned and changed your sheets. There is no longer a disturbance." Gaddes finally said as he walked with Van. Van looked at Gaddes with a bit of surprise. How had so much been done in such a small amount of time?

"This is the second time it happens and you already have a protocol ready? You treat me as though I have been engaging in these acts for years. How did you do all this before you came into this hall?" Van asked with a questioning brow.

"The guards informed me that there was someone in your room. They concluded that it was a woman after hearing some very…interesting noises. Knowing your disposition from the previous incident, I gave them the order to send the woman home and the maids on cleaning duty once you left the chambers. Admittedly, they were a bit fearful of such an order. They thought you were enjoying yourself." Gaddes finished.

"Ah, Gaddes you make life slightly more bearable." Van said with an amused tone as he now headed towards his chambers. "I am most fortunate that you have become stationed here."

"Thank you for the compliment, your highness." Gaddes said in a somewhat mocking tone. "You do realize that you must do something about your tolerance towards women. It would keep your advisors from constantly heckling you if you produced a proper heir." Van scoffed at this suggestion. Gaddes shook his head. Van had too much of a bad impression of women to get over his prejudices.

"I will deal with that when the time comes." Van said coldly. It did not sound as if he ever planned to deal with it. Gaddes did not feel up to arguing with him about the virtues of a woman in ones life. It was not something that could be expressed in words to be wasted on Van. When they reached the royal wing, Gaddes stopped walking.

"Well, then, I will see you some other time, your highness." Gaddes excused himself. Van nodded.

"Of course."

Van continued to enter his chambers. Gaddes was true to his word. The wench was gone and the room was cleaned. He walked to the large bed that stood in the center of the room and chose not lie down, but sit. He looked around his chamber. It was the largest in the entire castle. Delicate designs covered the angelic, opal ceiling and carpeted floor. The large windows led out to a balcony with a perfect view of the kingdom. Across from the bed was a fireplace with a marble carved mantle and gold details. Fresh logs were already burning as the onset of winter's chill began to settle in. Van's eyes strayed to the objects that hung above the magnificent fireplace. There were three paintings. Both the right and left painting were gifts from some of Fanelia's and Asturia's famous artists. In the center rested the third painting, or so it seemed by its shape. A heavy, red tapestry obscured the third painting. He could have taken that painting down, locked it up somewhere, or even possibly have burned it. However, some unwilling force inside him always stopped him.

"Mother."

(Author's Note)

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a year! It wasn't supposed to go like that but college just got very stressful and I got busy during the summer, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner I promise!! Btw, one more chapter and that will be it of the old chapters that I had written five years ago. I'll actually have to start coming up with what's going to happen in the story now. Well that is sure to be fun.

Sereneblaze.


End file.
